Not Quite Betrayal
by Falcon-sama
Summary: Ch.10 up. Four new demons work with the other Tantei. But they weren't always so nice. They aren't now! The new guy's past tends to return to haunt them. PG13 for 2 vampires,language, and weirdness
1. Kurama's stepdad and a doctor

Wow..................you people are actually wondering if my story's any I thought it might be important to mention that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, you know, important in a so-I-don't-get-sued kind of way. Ah, well, ON TO THE PRE-CHAPPIE THING! FOLLOWED BY THE ACTUAL CHAPPIE! SODA AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING IS BAD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Oh, Hi-ei........." A voice called out behind the apparition. "Are you gonna wait for me or not?" He said, aggravated, running up to him.  
  
"Raptor. Quit. Following. Me. You got your meal, so back off." Hiei looked up at the white irises in Raptor's eye. Raptor looked down and him and smirked.  
  
"Well, what are you so mad about? Only the entire village is destroyed." He tried to make it sound like a bad thing.  
  
"Youko beat us to it. He took everything valuable. We might of got there first if it weren't for the fact that some stupid hanyou had to go feed off a ningen!"  
  
Raptor froze for a second. He sniffed the air carefully while Hiei death-glared a tree. He could faintly smell the youkai.  
  
Swoosh. Thud.  
  
They looked ahead towards the noise. Raptor craned his head in an extremely dinosaur-like way, considering he was one. Hiei raised a brow.  
  
"Sounds like someone got hit with an arrow." Raptor whispered, moving the only long strand of black hair away from his eye.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Think it's Youko?"  
  
"When he dies, it won't be too soon. Let's go, Raptor." Hiei turned around and walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Seventeen years later  
  
"Hey, Hiei, did you know that if you ate your vegetables, you could grow big and strong just like me?" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Kuwabara, tell me something." Hiei said, almost nicely.  
  
"Uh, okay, what?"  
  
"Who the hell would want to be just like you?!" His voice returned to it's 'I hate everyone' tone.  
  
"Why am I always babysitting you two?" Yusuke sighed in defeat. "Where's Kur- I mean, Suiichi?" Yusuke leaned to the door of Kurama's room when he said 'Suiichi', because half the time Kurama's stepfather (who just so happened to be a jerk and hate everything about Kurama, especially his friends) would stand near the door. Hiei always found it tempting to shove his katana through the door and see if it got him.  
  
Kurama walked up the stairs, noticing his 'father' standing at his door. He sighed as he walked down the hall, figuring he was bound to be yelled at eventually. Kurama tried to brush past him to open his door, but he couldn't avoid his stepfather's voice or the hand that clenched his wrist as he was about to open the door.  
  
"Suiichi, would it kill you to mention in advance that you have your little friends coming over? Because you just seem to get more and more unruly. And in my opinion, and surely your mother's opinion, you need to be punished." He hissed. (Help me out, I need the stepdad's name.)  
  
"I'll try to remember that." Kurama glared at his stepfather.  
  
"No, you're a smart kid, you will remember." He released Kurama's wrist and went downstairs.  
  
Kurama sighed, for a human, his 'father' had a damn good grip, he thought, opening then closing the door behind him.  
  
"Just one arm, Kurama, that's all I'm asking." Hiei said, not removing his gaze from the window.  
  
"Stop, Hiei, before that offer starts to sound tempting." Kurama half- smiled. He saw Yusuke going through his desk drawer, pulling out a lighter.  
  
"Newsflash, Kurama, in that body, you're seventeen. Shame, one year off..." Yusuke said, flicking the lid open.  
  
"It's for incense, baka." Hiei said, still staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
The tiny flame from the lighter suddenly flared up for a split second and nearly touched Yusuke's face, then died down.  
  
Yusuke jumped and yelped in surprise. "Geez, Hiei, okay, god." He closed the lid before Hiei could try it again. "Kurama, why is your dad such a friggin' jerk?"  
  
"It's his job, he just doesn't get paid for it."  
  
"Huh. Sound like this spirit detective gig." Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"You mean you're not getting paid either?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. "I thought it was just me."  
  
Yusuke slapped Kuwabara in the back of his head. "You're a real idiot, didja know that? You think I'm getting paid and you're not so you keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Sound's like the perfect employee." Kurama grinned. "Does the work but never asks for what should be a very large paycheck. I would consider him, how about you, Hiei?"  
  
"Who would want to see that face five days a week?" Hiei turned to look at them. "I'd hire him just so I could get him fired."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Hiei." Kuwabara muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
--------------------------------------- --------  
  
The doctor fell to the ground, blood on the collar and shoulder of his labcoat. The young man standing above him sighed as he looked at his own shirt, which no longer matched half of the spiked hairs on his head. He then looked down at the doctor.  
  
"See what you did, doc? Messed up my shirt, and I had an appointment." He stepped over him, and grabbed a few bags of plasma and put them in his pockets. "You ruined my lunch." He took the doctor's ID tag, which had a barcode on it for access into the room. "Doctors today, sheesh, no respect for clientele. Too bad there's no other hospital here, or I'd be going to them instead." He knew that the man was still alive, he could feel the man's body heat, and it was obvious he was holding his breath. "I guess you're lucky." He buttoned up his black denim jacket and walked out.  
  
"Excuse me." He heard a woman say, obviously a young nurse. "But you can't be in this wing, it's restricted."  
  
He turned around and grinned. "Sorry, I'm just a little lost. My grandma has pneumonia and she told me on the phone it was around here. I'll just go back down there and ask ICU, or is that restricted, too?" He said, dripping fake sweetness.  
  
"Um, no, ICU's not restricted." She said nervously.  
  
"Okay, beautiful, thanks." He turned around and walked away, smirking. /Being this good looking always pays off/ he thought, getting on the elevator.  
  
The nurse went back to the counter, smiling. That guy, she thought, was real cute. Then she froze, were his eyes white?  
  
------------------------------------------ ---------  
  
Okay, I'm stopping it there for now. Do you like my story so far, peoples? I'm thinking they'll run into each other in the next chapter. I've had this idea in my empty little head for a while now, so I thought you guys could see it, because I need as much emptiness in my head as possible. I dropped my other story I was starting, cuz, well, it was dumb! Pleeeeeezzzzzzzzzeeeeee R&R! 


	2. The news in an alley

Alright, chapter two. If you reviewed, 'I feel loved!' If you didn't, 'It feels good to be hated!' So, I don't own YYH, which is a real worldwide tragedy, but- (gets cut off by 'breaking the habit' music video) gotta go, read, people!  
  
---------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
In the park...  
  
Hiei sighed heavily, arguing with Kuwabara just made him want to sleep. But, of course, the woodpecker on the other side of the tree begged to differ.  
  
RBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRBBR.  
  
"Dammit..." Hiei growled, and then jumped to another tree. "Should have set it on fire. Stupid bird."  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Hiei sneered at the thought that Youko hadn't been anywhere near the area, and the other thieves only took what was left of the fox's pillaging. But the question 'why?' stayed in his mind. It was vampire country, but they took the humans, not youkai. And the vampires were so rare it was easier to find the treasures than them. Did the kitsune know something he didn't? He growled at the thought. He leapt from the tree and walked carefully into the village. He put his hand on the hilt of his katana and slowly pulled it out.  
  
What are you getting so edgy about, they're all gone or dead. A voice said in some youkai language that was completely foreign, to Hiei, it sounded like a bunch of snarls and growls that he couldn't comprehend.  
  
Hiei stepped around the corner to see who just spoke to him in what clearly sounded like it would be coming from a big, hideous, ugly, reptilian demon. Instead, there stood a kid who looked like he couldn't have been over nineteen years old, with short, spiked, black and white hair, each spike only one of those colors, and a long, thick strand of either color was in front of each eye. Hiei looked at his eyes, which instead of all the more common eye colors, were naturally white where his were red, with slitted pupils. His clothes of course, were black and white. Hiei overlooked them immediately, returning to the kids' eyes, he looked at them carefully, and noticed that there was a slight clouding over his pupils.  
  
He was blind.  
  
How the hell am I supposed to talk to a guy who's blind, and speaks some really weird youkai language?  
  
"Hey, do you speak English?" The stranger said.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. His voice sounded almost nothing like the growls, oh well. "Who killed them?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. So, what are you doing around here, apparition?"  
  
"How-"  
  
He sighed. "I can sort of see the heat coming off of you, pal, definite fire apparition, right?"  
  
"Well, what the hell are you?" Hiei demanded, he looked human, his hair may have been dyed, but his smell was strange.  
  
"A vampire." Ah, that explains it, Hiei thought. But why is he in sunlight, he should be ashes! Hm... that could be arranged.  
  
"Not purebred though. My father was a velociraptor demon, which makes my mother..."  
  
"Human." Hiei hissed.  
  
"The other white meat." The vampyoukai laughed. "Weird, though, half of me says, 'get the humans' , and the other half says, 'eat the demon'."  
  
"'Demon', as in one."  
  
"As in you, buddy." He grinned, showing his fangs. "Do you have a name or what, apparition?"  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hiei, huh? Yeah, I've heard of you. Name's Raptor."  
  
"Very original."  
  
"Isn't it?" Raptor got up from leaning against the building. He walked towards a very broken down shack-looking building. Hiei looked down at the body near him. Sure enough, bite marks on its neck. He followed Raptor into the building. Raptor picked up an old, dusty box that had a padlock on it. He grasped the lock and snapped it off, then handed it to Hiei.  
  
"If it's a trick, you'll be suffering from spontaneous hanyou combustion, got it?" Hiei threatened.  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
Hiei opened the box carefully. Inside it were countless rubies and so much gold sparkling that Raptor could probably see it. He closed it and started to head towards the forest.  
  
"Not gonna say thanks, eh, Hiei?" Raptor smirked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, aren't you friendly."  
  
"It's not in the job description."  
  
Raptor ran up to Hiei, only he was a little bit bigger. A black velociraptor with white stripes and eyes.  
  
Raptor made a few snarls, apparently saying something obvious.  
  
"I'll only tolerate you if you teach me how to talk, whatever that is."  
  
Raptor nodded, which looked strange coming from a dinosaur demon.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
"Hiei! Hiei, what are you doing here?" Hiei looked down, it was Yusuke.  
  
"What's it look like, I'm trying to sleep." He growled, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, master, should I take leave now?" Yusuke said mockingly.  
  
"Much better, now get out of my sight."  
  
Yusuke climbed up the tree and sat on the one below Hiei. "That's not how it works, Hiei." He laughed. "I thought I'd tell you something weird."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"A doctor at the hospital suffered from severe blood loss yesterday. There was almost no blood at all on the floor and only a little on the doc's labcoat. And there were a couple bags of plasma missing, and the doc's ID."  
  
"Do they know what happened?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The doctor said he was attacked by a vampire. I doubt it though, this place has full-blown demon problems, not little 'Buffy' problems, where's the challenge against a vampire, anyways? If you poke them with a piece of wood, then, you have to sweep them up, or something." Yusuke sighed. "He never saw the guy's face, either, but the paper said he had on a white shirt that got blood on it."  
  
"Common sense would tell you he changed his shirt." Hiei muttered in a you-should-have-known-that tone.  
  
"Think it was a vampire, Hiei?" Yusuke looked up at the forbidden one, who only shrugged.  
  
"It could easily be those worshipers, you can't assume anything."  
  
"Thanks, grandpa, now tuck me in and read me another story."  
  
Hiei smirked at the joke and 'accidentally' kicked Yusuke's head.  
  
"Hey, don't do that! I don't know where your shoes have been!"  
  
"I don't know..." Hiei stopped himself mid-sentence. "Never mind, it's too easy."  
  
"Good." Yusuke jumped down and looked up at Hiei. "Hey, wanna come by my house, play Soul Calibur II?"  
  
Hiei forced himself to smile a little. "No, thanks, detective."  
  
"Alright, then. Later, shorty."  
  
Kuwabara's name for Hiei. Huh. "Baka ningen."  
  
"You know it."  
  
(Remember, no yaoi, so don't suggest any, please.)  
  
---------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world..." Raptor sang, walking in the alleys at night. He could actually see now, he was only blind in the day. "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world..." (Yes I AM bent on getting that song stuck in your heads!)  
"What kind of girly song is that?" A blond haired punk approached him.  
  
"Yeah, do you wear dresses too?" A black haired guy behind him said.  
  
"Look at his hair; it's like, a zebra head or somethin'."  
  
"Look at his eyes, freaky, huh?"  
  
"C'mon, punk, say somethin'!" The black haired one swung at him, but realized he missed when he was shoved into a wall, then grabbed by the collar and thrown at the blond. Black was knocked out when his head his the dumpster and he slumped over. Blond barely got out of the way. He was about to punch Raptor when he was knocked down by something. He looked up to see Raptor standing above him, arms crossed. Behind him was a big, thick, lashing tail.  
  
"Oh, my god..." Blond barely managed to say.  
  
Raptor set his right foot down on Blond's chest, close to his heart. His foot, instead of human was the same as the dinosaurs from the movies, two big 'toe' claws and the huge hook claw that was used by dinosaurs and demons, to rip open...you get the picture.  
  
"Wow." Raptor smirked, tapping the claw against Blond's chest. "You guys are jerks, you know that, attacking poor defenseless demons in alleys. You should be ashamed of yourselves, well, you anyways, I don't know if your pal's getting up anytime soon." He stretched his arms, yawning. "Yep, should be a good five hours before he gets up." He leaned towards Blond's ear, pushing down with his foot. "As for you..." He tilted Blond's neck and paused for a second. "You're staying here."  
  
Chomp.  
  
------------------------------------------- ---  
  
You like? I made it myself! Along with these chocolate chip cookies for whoever puts a review! Tell me what you think about Raptor, too. Pleeeeezzzzzzeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might need some more characters, I think, help me please, or I'll be forced to throw in Libra and Hueso! (Other OC's of mine, scorpion and Komodo dragon demons) 


	3. Meeting

Thanks to all who reviewed! (Passes out chocolate chip cookies) Yay! Chapter three! I was told this place could use more humor, so I'll try to throw that in! Anyone up for future Kuwabara bashing? I found another dinosaur with the same claw, Dynonichus (sp?) But raptors are cooler! Did I mention my new shirt that reads 'I don't own YYH!'  
  
------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"-were found lying in an alley, both in critical condition. Police believe it may have been the same person who attacked Dr.Harrison.  
  
"He was super strong, and, and he had a tail. Some people may think I'm crazy, but his tail is how I got this bruise on my back.  
  
"Both students will remain in the hospital until the doctors can finish with them. With the 6:00 morning news I'm.."  
  
Click.  
  
"Interesting." Kurama said to seemingly no one. "What do you think, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stepped out of the dark corner, there was no sneaking up on Kurama. "I think the ningens are overreacting. Some humans are walking around messing with the moron's heads."  
  
"How does that explain a tail?"  
  
"It doesn't. He's making up excuses to get police away from his criminal record."  
  
"......If you say so, Hiei..."  
  
Click.  
  
"Hello, Kurama, Hiei." Koenma's annoying baby face appeared on the TV which turned itself back on.  
  
"Hello, Koenma." Kurama said, slightly aggravated because he still had to get ready for school.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I've got another mission for you two, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Koenma's face vanished into pictures of several sallow, very pale, and/or strangely dressed people. "These are the neighborhood vampires and vampire worshippers. I need you four to keep an eye out on them, I'm pretty sure they are responsible for what's been happening lately."  
  
Hiei stared straight at on of the pictures, which had a teenager with black and white hair, and white eyes.  
  
Raptor.  
  
"These are the vampires that are in the city now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep. Most of them buy their lunch at butcher shops, from what I understand..."  
  
"You? Understand? You're kidding." Hiei interrupted.  
  
"But a few still have victims."  
  
"You don't know which ones?"  
  
"Err... no. That's why I need you to do it for me."  
  
Click.  
  
"I'm out of here." Hiei said, opening the window. "Do us all a favor and get something lower than a ninety-seven eventually."  
  
Kurama frowned slightly. "That was a hard test, okay? It was rigged."  
  
"Chapter nine: How mammals choose a mate."  
  
"I wouldn't know that, I wasn't picky." Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei sighed heavily in defeat. "Baka." He muttered before going out the window.  
  
------------------------------------------ ---------  
  
Raptor looked around carefully. If that kid described him he might as well stake himself now and save time. And to add to his problems, he couldn't see in the sunlight. If any police came after- wait. How could a blind guy attack people? He couldn't.  
  
"It's sad. Making up an alibi already." He said to himself. Then, he bumped into something warm, a human, and judging by the crinkle noise he was holding a newspaper.  
  
"Hey, watch it! What're you, blind?" The guy said. He was in the shadows, so Raptor could barely make out the orange hair and that the person was tall.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Raptor said sarcastically. What a moron.  
  
"Oh. Hey, I thought only old people were blind!"  
  
"You never saw 'Daredevil', did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, that explains it." Raptor said.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara!" Raptor heard someone run up to them.  
  
"Urameshi, what took you so long?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Raptor warily. "Who's your friend? Wow. You actually have one."  
  
Kuwabara scowled for a second. "I dunno. He bumped into me. I was about to pound his face in when I found out he was blind, and you know me, I respect the handicapped."  
  
"You respect yourself?" Raptor spoke. "Didn't strike me as that kind of person."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "I like this guy. So, you go to school around here?"  
  
"Just got out." Raptor lied.  
  
"That stupid 'seniors can get out in December' thing?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, we gotta go. Don't want to get Keiko mad do you?"  
  
Yusuke gulped. "Later, blind dude!" He ran off.  
  
"Wait up, Urameshi!"  
  
"Interesting." Raptor sneered. In a clawed hand, he held a shred of Yusuke's uniform. He held it up to his face to sniff it. "A hanyou."  
  
------------------------------------- ---  
  
Hiei looked down, watching the green and blue uniformed boys run off. His jagan, though, stayed focused on the demon who had been nicknamed 'zebra head' a long time ago. He put his headband back on, still watching Raptor.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
He saw Raptor tilt his head slightly from curiosity. Jaganshi? Wow. Haven't heard from you in a while. Where are you?  
  
Nowhere you'd find.  
  
Aww, you're still no fun. I thought I smelled you earlier. Been here long?  
  
Silence.  
  
Hiei......Apparition, where did you go.........  
  
How long have you been here?  
  
Oh, he speaks! Heh, about two weeks. Maybe more.  
  
LEAVE.  
  
What? Why?  
  
Spirit world doesn't like what you've been doing, Raptor. They sent detectives after you.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
I am one, sort of.  
  
Rekai's got you chained? I told you I wouldn't go with you to steal that sword seventeen years ago, when did you take it?  
  
Three years ago.  
  
Heh. You should have listened to me. I said it was a bad idea.  
  
Worked out fine. I got rid of you.  
  
So, are you going to stop me?  
  
They will.  
  
Hm? Who?  
  
Kuwabaka and Yusuke.  
Them? Does the one know he's a hanyou?  
  
He's Raizen's son.  
  
WHAT?! No way. Raizen? Raizen-the-psychotic-demon-ruler Raizen?  
  
Hn.  
  
Not that again.  
  
Hn.  
  
Okay. What about the other guy?  
  
............He's strong, beatable, but strong.  
  
Stronger than you?  
  
He tried to get a restraining order against me.  
  
How far?  
  
One hundred miles.  
  
Oh-kay. So that's a no.  
  
Meet me later.  
  
Where?  
  
I'll find you.  
  
Hiei!  
  
Silence.  
  
"I pick the worst cities."  
  
----------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Meiou High School  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei called sharply to the red head.  
  
The girl sitting next to him looked in the direction of Hiei.  
  
Hiei sighed, of course, he thought. "Suiichi!"  
  
The girl tapped Kurama on the shoulder. He took his headphones off. She said something to him disapprovingly. Kurama shook his head then walked up to the fence where Hiei stood on the opposite side.  
  
"Why is it that no one I know likes you, Hiei?" He smiled.  
  
"Call it off."  
  
"Call what off?"  
  
The vampire search. Hiei said in some demon language.  
  
Kurama turned around. Two teenagers, one looked like he'd  
lecture you about Star Wars for hours and follow it with a Lord of the  
Rings speech, the other looked more like he was one of those guys who  
would have all the cheerleaders after him (evil cheerleaders!) if it  
weren't for Kurama's existence.  
  
"Who's the short guy, Minamono? Your boyfriend?" The jock said.  
  
"I'm your sister's boyfriend. Didn't you know where she was  
Saturday night?" Hiei sneered, knowing how to annoy guys like him.  
  
Kurama barely avoided laughing.  
  
"Be glad you're on the side of this fence, midget."  
  
"Well, Jon, maybe if you were smart enough not to fall into  
such obvious traps, he couldn't insult you." Kurama said neutrally.  
  
"Minamono," Kaito began, "You know this person? He's obviously  
not in school."  
  
"I'm... overqualified." Hiei smirked. Then, to Kurama, Who are  
these idiots?  
  
Jon's jealous of the girl factor, and Kaito is mad because my  
grades are better than his.  
  
Ningen idiots.  
  
I'll agree with you this time.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Jon demanded.  
  
"I've never heard that language before." Kaito said, confused.  
He knew almost as many human languages as Kurama, but that one threw  
him off.  
  
"Do you mind?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Kaito and Jon suddenly turned around and walked off. The glow  
under Hiei's headband subsided.  
  
"Why do you want it to stop?" Kurama returned the conversation  
back to vampires.  
  
"Just stop it. I'm not going through with it. The vampire will  
stop, trust me."  
  
"Tell me why, Hiei."  
  
"He will kill Yusuke, Kuwabara, you, and your family, Kurama.  
If you throw him off his path, he makes a new one, with you in the  
middle of it."  
  
"Are you threatening my family, Hiei?" He said in a scarily calm  
voice with a hint of rage. "You have seen firsthand what happens to  
people who do that."  
  
"It's not a threat. I'm warning you about a potential one. I'm  
interested in living, so I'm going to back off, stay away for a  
while."  
  
"So you're betraying me."  
  
Hiei's eyes saddened. It was almost impossible to see the  
change.  
  
Kurama saw it.  
  
"Go ahead and condemn them, fox." Hiei's expression suddenly  
flared to hate. "If they die, the blood will be on your hands, not  
mine."  
  
Hiei vanished, leaving the black blur for a split second.  
  
Kurama stared at where Hiei stood. What was he doing?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
-----------  
  
I'm leaving it there. Didja like it? Poor Kurama, poor Hiei,  
poor everyone who saw Kuwabara's face in public! sniffles It's so  
dramatic, not really. I'm thinking of making a YYHHP xover fic, so, of  
course, flames go to burning down the Buccaneers!  
(That super bowl was rigged...) So, please R&R! This time,  
you get, what else, RAMEN!  
YAY! I have to go feed MewMew now! BYE! 


	4. Abuse

Guess who's back, back again, Falcon's back, tell a friend! Thanks for reviewing, peoples! Hands out ramen magic ramen, if you eat it all, your favorite bishie will knock on your door in 3,2,1 Knockknockknock I'll get it!  
  
Hiei- Give Kurama back.  
  
grabs the kitsune who is strapped to a chair No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's MINE! hiss  
  
Hiei- Let me do the disclaimer and you can have him.  
  
Really?  
  
Kurama- MMM? RMM, RMRM!  
  
Hiei- Falcon-sama doesn't own YuYu Hakusho, so back off.  
  
Thanks, Hiei.  
  
==========================================  
  
Raptor walked around the park aimlessly. Stupid Hiei, he thought. 'I'll find you'. Good luck. Raptor was a drifter sometimes. The only thing he left was a body count. He looked to his left where he could hear children playing. He could smell blood faintly, so he figured they must have been playing rugby, or something like that. Heh, they sounded like they were barely ten, why put them in something like that? Oh, well, it was better than those damn soccer moms. They talked too much. He had fed off of them before but he was glad he had no conscience, because the last thing he wanted was their voices rambling on in his head.  
  
'How did Hiei manage to become a 'good guy'? Did they pay him or something? Did tiny little Koenma threaten him somehow? As if Hiei would fear him. Maybe he does it out of boredom. This is stupid. We went our separate ways a long time ago. I just had to come to this baka city with it's baka people and hell, why stop there? Even the trees are baka!'  
  
He sighed. "Stupid Ningenkai. I should go back home. Makai was more interesting, and I didn't have fire koorime stalking me."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted. "Have you been avoiding them?"  
  
"Like the plague. They've been popping up everywhere! This stinks, Jaganshi, I only hide to hunt, not to live."  
  
"You hunt to feed, and feed to live. Therefore, you hide to live. Get over it." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"I hate your guts."  
  
"Hn." Hiei dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a soda bottle. But instead of Cherry Coke (Yay, cherry coke!) it was filled with blood.  
  
The blind demon's senses were overridden by the smell. "Is it pig?" He asked, figuring the apparition would restrict him.  
  
"Human."  
  
"Really?" Raptor cracked a fanged smile. "Hand it over!" Raptor tried to grab the bottle. Hiei vanished and appeared behind him, causing Raptor to fall.  
  
"Could've sworn you hated my guts."  
  
Raptor growled in annoyance. He rolled his fogged eyes. "All hail Hiei, great fiery master of darkness." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei contemplated the title for a moment. "Here."  
  
Raptor quickly sprung up and grabbed the 'soda'. He took the lid off and threw it, hitting one of the 'rugby moms' in the head. He drank a quarter of the bottle immediately.  
  
"Might want to make that last. I'm not getting anymore until Saturday."  
  
"Damn." Raptor sighed. "I was about to drink it all, too."  
  
"Excuse me!" A bleach-blonde woman marched up to them. "Anyone care to explain how this cap ended up in my hair!"  
  
"Mmmm, no." Raptor took another sip.  
  
"What? You've got some nerve, young man!"  
  
It just dawned on Raptor that the presence of constant heat was gone. Damn.  
  
"Why do you harass the handicapped?" Raptor asked curiously.  
  
"The handicapped?" The woman raised a brow.  
  
Raptor lifted up his sunglasses, and said in a 'duh' voice, "Yeah."  
  
She stared at his eyes. They were definitely white. "Oh, my, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, the whole 'street-clothes-on-a-teenager-with-dyed-spiked-hair' thing kinda throws people off."  
  
"Why don't you have a cane or a dog?"  
  
"Allergic to dogs and someone took my cane yesterday. I know my way around, though."  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" A little boy called, approaching the woman. "Can we go to McDonald's now?" He looked up at Raptor. "Why are his eyes like that? It's scary."  
  
"Trevor, be nice. He's blind."  
  
"Oh. What's that mean again?"  
  
"I can't see." Raptor said simply.  
  
"But your eyes are open."  
  
"They don't work, though, it's like having your eyes closed for the rest of your life. Only you don't even have those little colorful spots to see. Just darkness. No color, ever."  
  
"I don't want to be blind." Trevor said nervously.  
  
"You won't be, sweetie." The woman said, staring bullets at Raptor, mad at him for scaring her son. Raptor smirked slightly.  
  
"Here's your cap." She shoved it into Raptor's hand angrily. She started to walk off with her son when the cap hit her head again. She lashed around to yell at the stranger. He was gone.  
  
========================================  
  
Kurama sighed heavily. He stared at his desk some more, as if it would tell him something eventually. He turned his head to the stack of books he had for his homework. He went five chapters ahead, he was running out of things to do. He rested his head in his hands for a moment. This was driving him insane! His best friend was protecting someone he was supposed to kill! He was sure that whether they were demons or ningen, dead or alive, that it went against every unseen code of trust and friendship.  
  
Knockknock.  
  
"Hey, bro! Dad wants you." He heard his brother say on the other side of the door.  
  
Oh, joy, Kurama thought.  
  
"Coming." He muttered, forcing himself out of his daze.  
  
The Kitchen  
  
"Suuichi, one of your teachers said you had a friend drop by the school during your free period." His stepfather said in a 'you're in trouble' tone.  
  
"He was on the other side of the fence. Nothing against the rules."  
  
"I was looking at your cd collection also." He paused when he saw Kurama was expressionless. "Kanye West, Linkin Park, 50 Cent (yay!), Hoobastank (more yay!), Petey Pablo, Sean Paul, The Calling, Outkast," He flipped through the cd case that was in his hand. "Houston, Lloyd Banks, Good Charlotte, Switchfoot, Nelly, Ying Yang Twins, Lil' Jon and the Eastside Boyz, Trapt. Who the hell are these people?"  
  
"I apologize, but my 8 track has been broken for a while, I needed to improvise." Kurama snapped back. "Petey Pablo and Ying Yang Twins are Hiei's, Lil' Jon, 50 Cent, and Houston are Yusuke's. The rest are mine."  
  
Takanara (made it up, I think.) shoved Kurama against the wall and punched him in the stomach. It hurt, but Kurama exaggerated the pain a little. A little. Kurama glared at him hatefully. Maybe he should bound and gag his stepfather, then give him to the vampire Hiei was protecting. Or not.  
  
"Get up! You're a stupid little punk, aren't you, Suiichi? I see right through your little front you have for your mother. Well, she's too innocent to see it. I do. You may go to a school for 'geniuses', but I know better, you hang out with thugs from other high schools, and that short dropout. In reality, you're just like them."  
  
"No, I'm not." Kurama growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama stood up. "I'm not like them." Kurama punched Takanara on the side of his face as hard as he could without snapping his neck or killing him. Takanara fell and hit his head on the corner of the counter. He was now on the ground, trembling and bleeding. "I'm not like them," He repeated. "They wouldn't have tolerated you for this long."  
  
Kurama picked up a phone. He then set the phone down by Takanara.  
  
"Tell them whatever you want." Kurama said, pulling a rose out of his hair. He looked at it questionally. "Don't forget to tell the police to come too. They'll be interested in all the bruises and cuts all over me." Kurama looked down at Takanara, who stared, puzzled.  
  
"I never cut you."  
  
Kurama smirked. "Didn't you?" He lifted up his shirt, showing that over all his muscles, were countless scars and cuts. On his stomach, his pale skin was turning purple. He fixed his shirt and sighed. "Ruined my six- pack. You should be ashamed."  
  
============================================  
  
Yusuke walked down the sidewalk in the dark. It was about two in the morning. If Keiko knew he was out, she'd probably create another dent in his thick skull. He looked at his watch. Where the heck was Kuwabara?  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara, right on cue.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, dodging a fake punch from his moronic friend.  
  
"I ran into that blind guy again back by the Red Cross building."  
  
"Red Cross?"  
  
"Yeah, he was coming out of it when I saw him."  
  
Yusuke hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. "Kuwabara, you moron! The Red Cross is closed at two in the morning!"  
  
"It is?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"He must be the vampire!"  
  
"But he was in the sun on Monday."  
  
"He had jewelry on, didn't he? It must have some sort of magic thing in 'em."  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
=================================  
  
"Hey, let me go!" Raptor growled at Hiei, who held him firmly by the neck.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei! Hold on!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to them.  
  
"Traitor!" Raptor hissed.  
  
"Hiei, let me deal with him." Yusuke said.  
  
"Mad that I caught the bad guy for once, detective?" Hiei held his sword to Raptor's back. "This one's mine."  
  
"Hiei, have you lost it? I thought Koenma said there were others around. How do you know it's him?" Kuwabara blurted.  
  
Hiei tilted his head to his left. There was a human lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Like I'm the only one here who's ever killed anyone." Raptor growled. "The damn son of Raizen isn't so innocent."  
  
"Shut up." Hiei said shoving his sword through Raptor's stomach. He released his neck and let Raptor fall to the ground. He pulled his sword out of Raptor's corpse. A puddle of blood grew around Hiei.  
  
"Ow, that was short and easy." Yusuke said. "If we get another mission from Koenma, it needs to be that simple.  
  
"That was cool, shrimp. Kinda dumb, but cool." Kuwabara commented.  
  
"Hn. I'll try to pretend you never said anything."  
  
"What, SHRIMP!"  
  
"Baka. He fought back."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hiei sighed. He took of the cloak to reveal hhe was wearing his black shirt under it. But it was butchered. Hiei had about twenty slashes on his back and even more on the front and his arms.  
  
"How did he do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
They all turned to look at Raptor's lifeless body. His lower legs was a velociraptors.  
  
"What the" Kuwabara started.  
  
"He was only half vampire." Hiei sighed.  
  
"How' s that possible?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The human in him was removed and replaced by vampire genes, like how a human becomes a vampire, but only his human side was weak enough to be taken over." He turned around. "Let's go."  
  
They walked off, leaving the woman and Raptor's bodies where they were.  
  
===================================  
  
"Yay!" Koenma cheered. "Hiei got rid of the vampire!" He got a champagne bottle out of nowhere and popped the cork, spilling foam all over his papers.  
  
"You seem awfully happy about this victory, Koenma-sir. Mind if I ask why?" Ogre asked.  
  
"I used to play blackjack with him, he beat me everytime we played, I owed him about a million dollars, but not anymore!" He stopped when Botan walked in. "Ah, Botan! Did you bring Raptor with you?"  
  
"That's what I came to you about, sir, he hasn't come yet. And there's no line to get here, either!" She said, slightly panicked.  
  
"But, that would mean..."  
"He's still alive."  
  
The three turned to the screen nervously. Slowly, staggering, they saw the 'corpse' of Raptor stand up. He put his hand to where the sword came out through his stomach. He moved it to his face to see the blood. He cracked his neck and pulled out the bottle of blood Hiei gave him and drank from it.  
  
"Another ruined shirt." He sighed.  
  
====================================  
  
Didja like it? For this chapter, FREE CHERRY COKE! HOORAY!  
  
Raptor- Why did I have to get stabbed?  
  
Because I said so.  
  
Raptor- You're stupid.  
  
Stupid!? I put you in a story, and that's how you thank me!?  
  
Raptor- Yeah.  
  
Okay!  
  
Raptor- R&R. Or Kurama gets it!  
  
Kurama- MMM!MRM!RMRM! 


	5. Bloodthirsty Phoenix

I'm sorry for not updating! Too many ideas have been going through my head. Lots of crossovers, YYHHP, YYHDBZ, YYHHPAngel, YYHX-men, geez! Too much! =sigh= Oh, well, I still have Kurama! Right?  
  
Kurama- MMMM!!!!!RRRMMMMM!MMRMRM!  
  
Raptor- Quiet, Foxface.  
  
Will you do the honors?  
  
Raptor- Falcon-sama doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. Or me.  
  
Yes, I do!  
  
Raptor- Grrrrrr............  
  
=======================================  
  
Koenma stared at the screen some more, still stunned by the fact Raptor had walked off-screen twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Koenma, sir, shouldn't we alert Yusuke and the others?" Ogre asked. "They need to get rid of him."  
  
"Alert them right away, Ogre!" Koenma snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Do you honestly think Hiei missed his heart on accident?" A dark, Russian voice said.  
  
"Who, who's there?" Koenma said just as the lights went out. (ooooooo, spooky!) "Show yourself!"  
  
A tall figure emerged from the shadowiest part of the room. It was a man who appeared to be barely twenty. He had short hair that was a genuine platinum color. His eyes were orange with slitted pupils like Raptor's eyes. He wore jeans that were an almost blackish blue, and, a dark red shirt that wasn't buttoned and showed the white undershirt. From the back of his head was a single, long, red feather that almost touched the ground. Huge wings were behind him that were a mix of reds and oranges in color.  
  
"San...Sangui......Sanguinario?" Koenma shuddered at the sight of the demon.  
  
"Hiei and the Hanyou have known each other for a long time. You were too concerned with your debts to see that in his records. He had to have come here at one point, seeing how he's a vampire." Sanguinario sneered, letting Koenma catch a glimpse of his fangs that put Raptor's to shame. "You should know better than to have your little friends hunt down one of my kind and expect me not to interfere."  
  
"But I thought you were a phoenix demon." Ogre started, but was cut off by the new fact that a clawed hand was at his throat, collaborating with an unbearable heat.  
  
"I am. But I'm also half vampire. And I sired him, so that makes him one of my kind. It also makes you a purebred moron." He let go of Ogre. " Lord Koenma, I am ordering you to get these two out of prison." He handed Koenma two pictures and profiles. Koenma looked at the pictures carefully.  
  
"THEM!? They ruined so many people's lives! They Didn't kill much but they made humans wish they were dead! Heck, it wasn't really them! It was their past lives so we've kept them in there so the new and improved versions wouldn't do the same!"  
  
"I know that. But I also know a certain chibi that encouraged them to hire a fat purple demon to annoy small children."  
  
"It seemed harmless at the time. AND DON'T CALL ME A CHIBI!"  
  
"Hmm. I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What, you rotten Russian demon?"  
  
"Let's play a little game. If you win, I submit myself to Limbo for questioning you. If I win, you set The Zodiac Bones free."  
  
"So that's what you call them. Deal."  
  
=================================  
  
"That seemed a little too easy, Kuwabara." Yusuke said, leaving the school. (Gasp! He went to school!) "Usually the bad guys get tougher, not weaker."  
  
"Well, you saw what the runt did. I'm pretty sure I'd die if I got a sword stuck through me. And if I didn't, I'd fake it until he left." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hiei must have gotten stronger or that guy was real pathetic."  
  
"I'm starting to kind of miss the challenging stuff..."  
  
===================================  
  
Clunk.  
  
"HA! CONNECT FOUR! I win, you go to Limbo!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What?" Koenma paused his victory dance. "What do you mean, nope?"  
  
"I was black, you were red, you took one of my pieces and put it in there, and I got four in a row, not you, I win."  
  
"Grrrrrr............... do over!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sanguinario, your over five thousand years old, 'nope' shouldn't be in your vocabulary!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"FINE!" Koenma handed the profiles to Ogre. "Get these two out of the Makai prison, send them, er, where do you want them to go, Sanguinario?"  
  
"Send them to Tokyo."  
  
===================================  
  
Hiei walked into a cave, where he could plainly smell the blood of a hanyou. The cave was stupidly dark, he thought, it was almost too dark for him to see.  
  
"Didja bring the stuff, buddy?" Raptor smirked, turning on a flashlight and shining it on Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei sighed in disgust. He tossed the bag he was holding to Raptor. "Baka hanyou."  
  
Raptor looked up at Hiei. "Gee, I love you too, pal." He pulled out a bag of plasma and bit holes into it, thinking of other ways to annoy his friend. "Want some?"  
  
Hiei snatched the bag and pulled out a Hershey bar. He tore the wrapper and bit a chunk out of the chocolate, glaring at Raptor the whole time. "They think you're dead."  
  
"Well, I am, technically, the lack of pulse thing usually means something. Don't they know anything about vampires? We turn into dust when we get killed. Duh. Why did you get so close to my heart, Hiei, I still have a hole where you can see the wall behind me!"  
  
"I had to make it real convincing. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Coulda told me when we were gonna start."  
  
"It wouldn't have been so realistic. You should be grateful Kurama wasn't there, because he knows about the dust factor."  
  
=============================  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, don't vampires turn into dust when you kill them?"  
  
=============================  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They both sighed heavily. "Hey, maybe I should dye my hair, get a new wardrobe, then they won't notice me in the city."  
  
"And what about your feeding habits?" Hiei looked at the clawed demon out of the corner of his eye. "They give you away more than anything."  
  
"I'm not gonna bite anyone anymore. I quit." Raptor smiled for a second. "See? I've been doing this for a while, Hiei. I only bite people who get in my way. Think about it, the doctor was trying to stop me from getting the bags, the punk tried to beat me up, failed miserably, and the lady was a demon, that YOU helped me kill. But that chibi teme owes me money, so he sends you after me after I saved a woman from a guy with a gun, sure I bit him, but hey, it's a reward."  
  
Hiei looked at him, wide-eyed. "That's why he sent us?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"The rules up there say that if a death was in order to protect someone, the case is overlooked."  
  
"So I'm getting special treatment." Raptor sighed.  
  
"It appears that way." Hiei took the lat bite of his candy bar.  
  
==============================  
  
"Mother, I'm back!" Kurama said, walking in his house. Sure, he had disappeared for a few days after hurting his stepfather, but he came back with the perfect weapon and apology.  
  
Roses.  
  
"Suuichi? Suuichi, where have you been? You've been gone for three days!" His mother cried, hugging him and burying her face in his shirt. "We called the police, and they couldn't find you! Your disappearing acts are making me nervous, Suuichi! Your father fell and hit his head on the counter not long after you left. The doctor's said he might not make it.  
  
=Might not make it?=. Youko thought, =this calls for a celebration, with lots of vixens!=  
  
"But he's okay now, and you're okay!"  
  
=Damn.= Both egos of Kurama agreed.  
  
"Here, mother." Kurama handed her the roses. "I apologize for leaving without notice. I should have said something."  
  
"These are beautiful, but I'm just glad you're safe." She walked off to put the roses in a vase.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe too, mother." He said quietly.  
  
============================  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, on TV, when the vampire gets killed, it turns into dust, it says so in the books, too." Kuwabara noted.  
  
"Are you saying that thing's alive?"  
  
"It could be. I mean, Shrimp may have missed his heart or something." The lightbulb above Kuwabara's head lit up. "Wait, You need a sharp, wooden thing to get rid of a vampire, not something metal like a sword."  
  
"I'm callin' Botan. Maybe she can clear this up." Yusuke pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey, Botan, you know that vampire Koenma wanted us to get rid of?"  
  
"Yes?" She said nervously.  
  
"Well, has he gotten there yet?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"HE'S ALIVE, YUSUKE! We saw him on the screen, Yusuke, he stood right up after Hiei 'killed' him."  
  
"Oh, no. Botan, Where's Hiei and Kurama, we gotta find them and stop this guy."  
  
"I'll check the screen." Botan flipped channels on the remote. She froze at what she saw on one screen. Raptor and Hiei were sitting in a cave talking to each other as if Hiei had never shish-ka-bobbed the vampire.  
  
"This isn't good." She said.  
  
"What? What isn't good!?"  
  
"Hiei is working with the vampire."  
  
Yusuke's jaw half-dropped. "You can't be serious, Botan."  
  
"I wish I wasn't, Yusuke. This means you have to go after Hiei now."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Alright, Botan. Thanks." He hung up.  
  
"What's up, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yusuke's saddened expression.  
  
"It's Hiei. He's been working with the vampire. He meant to miss his heart."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Hiei's become just another demon."  
  
===============================  
  
"Hiei?" Intense red eyes looked down at the two boys in school uniforms. "Lord Diablo, isn't that the guy who Lord Sangre said had Raptor with him?" Black and red hairs were blown in his face by the wind.  
  
"Neither of those two are him, Libra. Those two are nothing more than a hanyou and a human. The spirit detectives, only without Youko." Steel grey eyes watched the tantei through steel blue hairs. A scar was coming from the far corner of each eye that dropped down onto his cheeks, then made a shape on the left and on the right.  
  
"Can I go after them, then, Diablo?"  
  
"No. We find Raptor, take him to Lord Sanguinario, then we go back to the Makai."  
  
==========================================================  
  
All done! Once again, sorry for not updating for a while. As an apology, five truckloads of sugar for whoever reviews!  
  
Raptor- Isn't that too much?  
  
No. It's not enough! TEN TRUCKLOADS OF SUGAR FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha,gasp,pant,hahahahahaha hahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raptor-Quit or I let Kurama go  
  
Shutting up.   
  
Raptor=tears tape off Kurama's mouth=  
  
Kurama- Thank you. R&R! AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! 


	6. The Punishment

Falcon- No reviews for chapter five yet......sigh  
  
Raptor- Maybe they're mad at you for kidnapping Kurama.  
  
Falcon- Why?  
  
Raptor- You kidnapped Kurama. 'Nuff said.  
  
Falcon- Mmmmmm.........Fine. Kurama, you can go.  
  
Kurama- I think I'll stay here for a while.  
  
Falcon- Really? You mean it?  
  
Kurama- Yes, I find this chair that I've been strapped to for the last four chapters is quite comfortable.  
  
Falcon- Yay! Well, just don't say it when you're here, okay?  
  
Kurama- What? That you don't own YuYu Hakusho?  
  
Falcon- Grrrrrrrrrr.......................................I thought you were smart.  
  
Raptor- He isn't.  
  
Kurama-   
  
==========================================================  
  
Hiei had left the cave with Raptor on his heels. Raptor was quiet for once, and Hiei was grateful for that. The vampire had a mouth on him sometimes, and right now, the last thing Hiei wanted was him talking.  
  
"Hey, Hiei..."  
  
"Shut up." Hiei whispered, clasping his hand over Raptor's mouth. "Something's here."  
  
Raptor bit Hiei's hand, puncturing it with his fangs. He moved his hand away by reflex. Raptor savored the taste of the demon's blood. "Mind saying what?"  
  
"Don't know. Could be human." Hiei swiftly removed his bandanna, exposing his Jagan.  
  
He scanned the area with his third eye. He couldn't find anything. He couldn't even sense a squirrel, much less anything else. He started to pick up the bandanna but then he noticed something purple soaking into it.  
  
"Poison." Hiei snarled. He put it back on the ground before it touched where Raptor bit him.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Raptor asked quietly.  
  
"Most likely, you!" Hiei hissed. "My jagan is blind, Raptor!"  
  
"I have nothing to do with it."  
  
"'I have nothing to do with it,' oh, SHUT UP, Raptor!" A voice crowed. "You have everything to do with it. Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here to do that."  
"Would it kill you to come out of that bush, you two, because I don't feel like going after you." A second voice said.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his sword and stepped out with Raptor. Standing there were two demons, who looked fairly human if you ignored the tails, eyes, and unnatural hair color. The one with red and black hair that went down to the bottom of his shoulder-blades and was spiked on all the tips had a scorpion tail behind him that was dripping a purple liquid. On his right upper arm was a large tattoo of a scorpion with balance scales being held in its right claw. He wore a red shirt, black Nikes, and black jeans and a black jean jacket. His slitted red eyes were more vibrant than Hiei's blood red color. The other, had steel blue hair that was a longer than the others, almost at his waist. He wore about the same thing the other demon did, only a black shirt, grey Nikes, and silver jeans and jacket. His tail was ridiculously long, almost ten feet, and was leathery, obviously a reptiles' of some sort. And it was somewhat thin, like a whip. He had black scars coming from the far corners of each eye, which were as silvery as his clothes.  
  
"What do you want?" Raptor hissed, upset about the fact someone else was blaming him for something. His claw clacked against the root of a tree.  
  
"We were sent by Lord Sanguinario (A/N: It means bloodthirsty) to find you. You do remember your sire, don't you?" The taller grey-eyed one said.  
  
"Hard to forget. Who the hell are you guys?" Raptor demanded.  
  
"Heh, where are my manners, I'm Hueso, and this is Libra." The grey- eyed demon responded.  
  
"Hn. A scorpion demon named Libra. There's no logic there." Hiei smirked.  
  
"His mom wanted to cover the whole zodiac, he got stuck with that name."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, you're here to kill me because Sangre said so?"  
  
"Lord Sangre wants you for some reason. He got us out of Makai, so we agreed to help." Libra's tail twitched.  
  
"He wants you alive." Hueso finished.  
  
"Why can't he come get me himself?"  
  
"Koenma sentenced him to wear the shackles of the phoenix, which bounds him to a wall for twenty-one hours every day, and forces him to become unconscious for that time. He can't come after you because of that."  
  
"What did he do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"He went in sunlight once and caught fire. But the Phoenix in him allows him to rise from the ashes, reborn. Each time it happens He grows more manevolent, even though he doesn't seem like it most of the time."  
  
"He doesn't always become unconscious either," Libra continued what Hueso started. "He has acted like a feral animal, snarling and trying to attack if you get too close. But now, he acts more cunning, sort of hypnotic, luring you closer to him until he can bite you." Libra moved his hair, showing extremely deep wounds on his neck from being bitten. They looked like they had only recently stopped bleeding.  
  
"Cover it up, Libra." Hueso commanded, noticing the slight gleam in Raptor's eyes. Libra obeyed.  
  
"You can take me to him?" Raptor asked, after receiving mental consent from the apparition.  
  
"Hai." Hueso smirked.  
  
============================  
  
"I don't believe it." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Well, he is." Yusuke said, finishing telling Kurama that Hiei was working with the vampire. "So, we have to get him now, huh?"  
  
"That's what Koenma said applied to both of us. If we were involved in any crime we would go back to Makai prison." Kurama said emptily. "Or be executed."  
  
"Jeez, I honestly didn't think the shrimp would do that, ya know?" Kuwabara muttered, walking next to Yusuke.  
  
"I don't think I can do it, not anymore. I can't go after my friend! Sure, when we first met he attacked me and kidnapped my girlfriend, but I can't kill him!" Yusuke's tough-guy face had gone, leaving nothing but sadness. "We can talk to him, right? Get him to give us that guy, and Koenma could extend his sentence, give him fifty more years working for him."  
  
"They give you two hundred for something like this, Yusuke." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well! I refuse to look for him! I quit! You hear me, Koenma?! I QUIT!" Yusuke looked like he almost wanted to cry.  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Hiei?" All three said.  
  
Hn. I told you to leave this case alone, Kurama. Raptor says that Koenma twisted the rules because he owed Raptor money. He took the opportunity of Raptor killing a rapist and turned it against him.  
  
You're kidding. Yusuke said flatly.  
  
Some powerful demon came to Koenma and had him release to demons from prison so they could bring Raptor to him. He just so happens to be at Spirit World right now.

Hiei, they want us to go after you now. Kurama said neutrally.  
  
They.........changed their minds.  
  
What the heck are you talking about, shrimp? Guess who.  
  
Baka. Hiei growled. Meet me At Reikai.  
  
==================================  
  
"Okay, Hiei, what's up?" Yusuke asked, now that they were in Koenma's office.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked, which was barely noticeable. "Meet Raptor." He jerked his head to his left, where Raptor stood.  
  
"Hey! It's the blind guy!" Kuwabara blurted, receiving a blow to the head in return.  
  
"Keep all that hot air to yourself so I don't see you." He muttered. He looked at Kurama, then Yusuke. "Youko and the son of Raizen, what's up?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Raptor dumbly. This is how the 'dangerous vampire' acted? He expected some manevolent monster, not someone who hits Kuwabara then moves on with their life, like everyone else! "Nothin' much. Hiei, why are we here?"  
  
"Behind you." Hiei said simply.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke turned around, Kuwabara managed to get up and look. Standing there, chained to a wall, was Sangre. The shackles around his wrists and ankles were a dull metal, but encrusted on them were jewels, a large orange one in each, and countless rubies were in them also.  
  
"Might want to stay away from him." Libra walked up to them. "We need a big sign that says 'don't feed the demon'."  
  
"He eats people?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the worn out demon. "Doesn't look that tough to me."  
  
"He's part vampire, so yeah." Hueso said, approaching Sanguinario. He bowed low to Sangre. "Mylord, I brought you something to eat."  
  
"What!?" Yusuke jumped. "So this is a trap? Feed us to some chained- up demon?"  
  
Libra laughed. Hueso pulled out a blood bag. "This, this is his meal, not you."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I would've staked him or something."  
  
"I can't die." Sangre said in his Russian accent.  
  
"You have any idea how many times I've heard that?"  
  
"He can't," Libra said. "When a vampire is killed, it turns into ashes. Phoenixes are born from the ashes. Everytime he dies, he is reborn immediately."  
  
"Weird."  
  
Hueso used his tail to give the blood to Sangre, just to keep his neck safe. Kuwabara looked a little surprised at the sight of Hueso's extendable tail.  
  
"So, Hiei, you're not in trouble?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course I am." Hiei smirked. "It would be weird if I wasn't."  
  
Kurama smiled, imagining how miserable Hiei would be if he had to portray perfection the same way he did. His thoughts were interrupted when a teenage Koenma walked through the door.  
  
Koenma sat down at his desk, holding some papers. He had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Uh, what's up, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma sighed heavily. "Hiei, Libra, Hueso, Raptor, and Sangre. I am going to have to pass your sentences now."  
  
"What?" Raptor shouted. "You said I was off the hook!"  
  
"Sorry. Hiei, for being an accomplice in a crime, I sentence you to fifty years. Libra and Hueso, for destruction of property, murder, and making a fat purple dinosaur demon dance for children's torture, one hundred years each."  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
"Sangre, for trying to manipulate me and gambling for someone's life, murder, and being reborn multiple times without permission, one hundred years. And Raptor, for battery, evading the detectives at all cost, and leaving the Makai, eighty-five years." He stamped the papers.  
  
"That's not fair, toddler!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"That's how long you all will be sentenced to work for me as spirit detectives."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
=========================================================  
  
Falcon- All done with this one! You like it? If you review, you get either a Hiei or Kurama plushie with their actual hair! AND they say stuff! Hiei says 'Baka' and Kurama says 'Rose Whip'! Yay!  
  
Raptor- You're obsessed.  
  
Libra- Yep.  
  
Hueso- Hmm.  
  
Kurama- I'll say it then.  
  
EveryoneButKurama- R&R!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Sleepover

Falcon- =sigh= I had typed almost four pages of this chapter, and then I accidentally clicked 'no' when it asked if I wanted to save.  
  
Libra- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Falcon- NOT FUNNY! I'm just gonna retype it ALL! Including the part when-  
  
Libra- Please no!  
  
Falcon- Yes. Thanks to AzureDragoness for reviewing! =Cheers in background= Raptor, tell her what she's won!  
  
Raptor (announcer voice)- You've won a set of Kurama and Hiei plushies! They even talk and come with a removable headband and a rose! Retail value- $159.99!  
  
=Cheers=  
  
Falcon- congrats, oh loyal reader! Now, Libra, do the thing, that thing that says bad things.  
  
Libra- Falcon-sama doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. That thing?  
  
Falcon- That thing.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Hueso, Raptor, and Yusuke walked for what seemed like forever, in silence most of the time. They walked past Yusuke's high school, which he worshipped because they made uniforms optional two weeks ago. They stopped when they got to an intersection when they had to cross the street. The stupid light never worked right, so when the cars next to them stopped, they looked at the people curiously. Those people tried to ignore them, gave them dirty looks, and almost all of them locked their doors at the exact same time, making the 'click' painfully obvious. Yusuke laughed at the sound, while Raptor smirked, with the noise his 'almost sonar' kicked in. Raptor now knew that the woman in the nearest car was staring long and hard at them. He exposed his fangs, and took off his sunglasses, showing his white eyes. The woman looked a 'little' frightened, enough to smear the lipstick she was trying to put on. Hueso looked at the sight, made a sound in his throat that sounded like an attempt to not laugh, then pushed Raptor's shades back down so they weren't resting on his head and were back in place. The light finally changed and they walked past the woman's car, and into the more average neighborhood, where none of them resided.  
  
Down the street there were some little kids playing baseball, who moved whenever the occasional car drove by. Yusuke was a little edgy at the sight, having flashbacks of when he died. They walked past the game, and Raptor barely dodged getting hit with the ball by hitting it with his ebony and silver cane. He was then admired at by the kids until the mom of one of them 'shooed' them away. Hueso rolled his eyes and, being the more mellow of the three when dealing with people, dragged the hanyous away from the woman, muttering something about half-breeds.  
  
They finally got to the neighborhood filled with nice big houses, if not huge ones. They walked up to the gate that kept them out. There was a box that had buttons on it that you had to put in a code to open the gate, each house had its own code to open the door. Yusuke pushed four buttons, then came the voice that he hated:  
  
"Access denied."  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'access denied'? That's the stupid code he gave me!" He yelled at the box. He pushed the buttons again.  
  
"Access denied."  
"He changed the code, Yusuke." The three turned around. Standing on the other side of the gate with his arms hanging out on the other side, was Kurama. "He changed it yesterday."  
  
"I hate your stepdad." Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't we all?" He smiled, moving away from the gate and walked up to the box on his side, and pushed in a code. The gate moved open respectfully. "He's on a business trip right now. His client got put up for murder."  
  
"Sounds like he's defending himself." Raptor said, walking past Kurama. "C'mon, where's your house?"  
  
============================  
  
"Hey, Youko, how come you surround yourself with morons?" Hueso said quietly, since Kurama's mother was in the kitchen, which was right next to the 'family' room. Some family, a sweet but almost naïve mother, a video game addict brother, a severely dysfunctional stepfather, and a demon for the eldest son. It's how every perfect family was portrayed. Yeah, right.  
  
"I've been around them for so long, why change now?" He joked, eyeing the black shadow looking out the window.  
  
"Hn." Hiei felt Kurama's stare. "You need to get rid of them," He looked at the Cavalier that dropped off the orange-haired Kuwabara. "Starting with this one."  
  
"Hey guys." Kuwabara said, coming inside. He looked around, noticing that the guy with the feather coming out of his head wasn't there, but neither was the other one. The one who called Hueso 'Lord Diablo'. "Where's the guy with the tattoo?"  
  
Hueso shook his head slightly. 'The guy with the tattoo', his name would be 'the guy with no brain', he decided, debating on whether he was serious or not.  
  
"Libra's upstairs, playing some game with Suiichi." Kurama answered.  
  
"He'll come down soon." Hueso said blankly.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Kuwabara challenged. Just then, upstairs, they could see through the railing that Suiichi's door opened, with Libra struggling to get out. His right arm was being pulled into the room. He put a foot on either side of the door, still pulling.  
  
"C'mon, kid, let go!" He said through gritted teeth, showing his fangs, but Suiichi was too busy looking at the eight-eyed arachnid on Libra's arm.  
  
"Cool tattoo. I want one, but my mom won't let me get one. Suuichi's got one, but mom and dad don't know. He's got it on the back of his right shoulder. I thinks it's a fox with a dying rose in it's mouth, and the rose is bleeding. It's weird. I saw it when he was coming out of our pool."  
  
"That's nice, kid. But let go!"  
  
"I'm not done looking!"  
  
"Look, I'll make you a deal, if you let go, I'll get you a tattoo later, when you're older, 'cause you're only what, ten?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Oh, whatever. But if you don't let go, since you obviously need my arm more than I do," Libra turned his head around as far as he could to see the others downstairs. "Hey! This kid wants my arm! Could one of you come and hack it off for him? And make sure it's messy!"  
  
"Ewww, gross!" Suiichi let go of Libra's arm, causing him to fall down. He closed his door immediately, only an inch away from Libra's face. Libra stood up with a sigh of disgust, dusting himself off for no reason. Then, the door opened again.  
  
"Why are your eyes red? You should buy some of that Clear Eyes stuff, it gets rid of that."  
  
"Actually, Suiichi, what happened was I irritated someone so much that he picked on me until I cried so much my eyes turned red. Then, girls thought my eyes were ugly, so I never got a date, people thought my eyes were scary, so they didn't give me a job, without a job, I won't be able to pay for college, so I won't be able to go to college parties, so I'm even more dateless, and I'll be broke, and die a virgin." Libra smirked. "Because I annoyed a guy as much as you are to me."  
  
"I don't want that." Suiichi shut his door again.  
  
Libra sighed, walking down the stairs. He grabbed one of the dining room chairs, turned it backwards, and sat down.  
  
"You were joking about all that, right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Everything but the no dates and dieing a virgin." Hueso said flatly, when a throw pillow finally lived up to its name. Hueso threw it back to Libra, who threw it at Kuwabara.  
  
"Boys, stop it." Shori said, bringing a pitcher of tea and cups into the room. She looked at Raptor, who didn't have his sunglasses on. He was looking in her direction, following her voice. She looked at her son and mouthed, 'he's blind?' Kurama nodded. "Poor thing." She said where Kurama could barely hear her. Her son had an interesting group of friends. There were those two boys who were in fights at school when they went there, the orphaned Hiei who lived on his own somewhere. And now, there was the blind kid, who was most likely only a year older than Suuichi. And the other two, who had long hair, their eyes, which she had declared must have been contacts, because the red was unreal, like Hiei's, but far more bright, as if he was thinking of something that thrilled him, like a child at Disneyland. And the other, his eyes, they were a haunting steel color, like they were cut out of a sheet of metal, then placed on his eyes. She shook her head. She was too concerned with her son's friends, ever since he disappeared and Takanara hit his head, she was watching him to make sure he was alright. She went into the kitchen to get her keys. "Suiichi, I'm going to go visit your aunt, want to come?"  
  
The youngest Minamono ran down the stairs, and took one look at Libra, shuddered, then went out the door. Shori turned to Kurama and handed him some money. "Here. Order some pizza for you guys, okay? Don't go anywhere."  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, Mrs.Minamono," Raptor spoke in his normal voice that had the tiniest hint of a growl in his voice that went undetected most of the time. "We're a bunch of pizza fiends."  
  
She smiled at Raptor, sort of sadly because of his lack of sight. "I can live with that." She shut the door behind her, and they watched as her car left the driveway.  
  
"You better get meat lovers, Youko, or I'll go insane." Hueso said, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
Kurama smiled at the comment. "No problem."  
  
"Hey, get a pepperoni!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Meat lovers." Libra and Raptor chimed.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Hiei scoffed, all of this excitement over pizza, it was trivial.  
  
"Cheeseburger, then." Kurama calculated how many pizzas it would take to feed a bunch of ravenous demons and Kuwabara.  
  
==================================  
  
Later...............  
  
"Hiei! You drank the last cherry coke!" Yusuke blurted.  
  
"It's behind you."  
  
Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara chugging down the soda. He snatched it from him and tried to drink some but it was empty. "Was it worth the pain?"  
  
"What pain?" Kuwabara looked puzzled.  
  
"This!" Yusuke rammed his elbow into Kuwabara's gut, and Kuwabara fell on the couch. He laughed, until Hueso dragged him off so he could sit down.  
  
"Hey, get your own seat!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Just did." Hueso grinned innocently. "Don't see your name."  
  
"Lift the cushion."  
  
Hueso did, and on the tag it said, 'Kuwabara's seat'.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Hiei tried something like that once to get Kuwabara to move." Kurama said, sitting on another chair.  
  
"Did Hiei move?" Hueso asked, slightly curious.  
  
"Of course not." Hiei muttered.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Kurama opened the door. He paid the pizza delivery guy and put the boxes on the table. He got out of the way as the others started to fight to get pizza first. Hiei got up from his window and grabbed the box that had the cheeseburger pizza then returned to the window. The others froze and looked at Hiei, who had started eating. Kuwabara moved Libra's foot from millimeters away from his face and put his fist down from nearly connecting with Yusuke's face. "There's only one way to settle this like men."  
  
Raptor just raised a brow. It was dark out now, so he could see,  
  
"Janken." Kuwabara said darkly.  
  
"Not that again." Hiei said from his perch.  
  
"Huh, what're you talkin' about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"During the tournament, Yusuke, we determined who would fight by playing Janken, while you were, elsewhere." Kurama explained. "Hiei and I lost."  
  
"You guys are friggin' idiots." Yusuke said.  
  
"Let's go." Libra said, interrupting them.  
  
Hueso won first, so he grabbed a box of the meat lovers in its entirety. Then, Raptor won, and took three slices of the other meat pizza, since he doesn't need to 'eat' as much as the others. Yusuke won next, and grabbed the pepperoni box. Then, Libra won, taking what was left of the meat lover's. (Hehe. Kuwabara lost)  
  
"What am I supposed to eat, guys?" He asked.  
  
"Scraps." They all said at the same time.  
  
"Grrrrrr.........I'm making a sandwich." He walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Here." Yusuke said, offering Kuwabara half of the pepperoni.  
  
"Thanks, Urameshi."  
  
"No problem, I was just messing with you. I can't eat all this."  
  
"We're back." Shori and Suiichi walked in. "I just left seven teenage boys in my house, with pizza money, and I come back, and the house is still in one piece. This has to be a different dimension." She smiled. "It's too strange."  
  
She looked at Hiei, who was staring at her just like he did some other times, she always felt a little nervous when he did that, which was dumb, because he was her sons' age. She shrugged it off before, because her son had comforted her by saying he did it to everyone, and that he could get in a staring contest with a wall and win.  
  
"It was a train wreak, but we had Yusuke clean it up before you got back." Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's good." She yawned, "I'm going to bed, you boys don't stay up too late."  
  
"We won't." Suiichi chirped.  
  
"No, you won't." Kurama corrected his brother. "You're going to bed." Kurama pushed Suiichi to the stairs. "Go. Now."  
  
Suiichi looked at all of his brothers' friends, who had doubled their numbers from last time. He saw Hiei, who scared him because he looked like the kind of guy who'd attack you then ask your comatose body questions later.  
  
"One day, all of my friends will come over, and you'll have to stay in your room." He said before going upstairs.  
  
==============================  
  
"What the hell are all of you doing in my house?" The light in Kurama's room flicked on, showing Takanara standing there, holding a briefcase.  
  
"Sleeping over, what's it look like?" Yusuke mumbled, sitting up from his bed-of-blankets stacked under him.  
"Get out." Takanara commanded.  
  
"Hey, nutcase-with-a-briefcase," Libra growled quietly, Takanara couldn't really hear the rumble in Libra's throat. "It's three in the morning."  
  
"Well, it's three in the afternoon in the Caribbean. GO."  
  
"You mentioned it, you go." Hueso sat up, his chest and stomach were butchered, like Kurama's. He glanced at the others. Did these punks have anything better to do other than work on their muscles and scar themselves?  
  
Takanara looked at those two. He had never seen them before, and he didn't want to see them again. He could attack them, but he was outnumbered, and if Suuichi could cut up his own body to blackmail him, then he probably wouldn't have a problem allowing his pals to beat him up. He looked in the corner, where a nightstand used to be, there was another kid he never saw before. He looked at his eyes. White, the kid was blind. Perfect. He walked up to Raptor, feeling the glares of the others on him.  
  
"Got yourself a handicapped friend too, eh, Suuichi?" He grabbed Raptor by his white sleeveless shirt and pulled him to his feet. Raptor remained expressionless. "Is he mute and deaf, too? Heh, nice tattoo." He said, seeing the velociraptor that ran across his chest. "Who lets their blind, deaf, mute kid get a tattoo? How do you know what kind he wants?" He looked behind Raptor, at Kurama's mirror, where he only saw himself and Yusuke sitting on the floor behind him. No Raptor. He looked at the teenager in front of him, whose face was no longer expressionless. He was sneering, showing his sharp fangs. The cloudiness in his pupils faded as they changed from circles to long, thin slits. "What the hell?" He started to back up until Raptor pulled him back towards him. He sniffed Takanara and smirked.  
  
"Cheating on your wife with a bleach blonde, tch, shame on you." He sniffed him again. "Oh, my bad, brunette." He jerked Takanara's head to the side and leaned in to bite, until he felt something cold and sharp against his throat.  
  
"Don't. Not now." Hiei seethed. Takanara backed up slowly, then the katana was against his throat. "You, you are an evil bastard, okay? You're going to take your crap and go back to Kyoto and stay there until I say so. You so much as say 'hello' to that woman over there, your dreams will be so horrid you'll WISH you were dead."  
  
Takanara looked at Hiei's eyes. Suddenly, images of Hiei slicing and burning various menacing creatures went through his head. He looked at Hiei's forehead, he saw a dim glow under the bandanna.  
  
"It's 3:09 in the Carribbean, get going." Hiei said darkly.  
  
Takanara walked to the door, afraid that Hiei would come after him with his katana. He went downstairs and out the door and went in his SUV.  
  
"House key."  
  
Takanara turned around. Hiei was in the backseat. Takanara fumbled with his keys, until Hiei snatched them, took off the trucks' key, and handed it to him. He opened the door and stepped out. He jumped into the tree by Kurama's window, then went in Kurama's room. He drove off, and stopped at the light where someone walked up to his window. He rolled the window. "What do you want, I'm in a bad mood." He looked at the man, he noticed his orange eyes and silver hair.  
  
"You."  
  
"Hate to tell you, pal, but I'm straight."  
  
"Not like that." He grabbed Takanara's head, pulling him just enough. He jabbed his long fangs into his neck, drinking just enough, just enough to help him.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Falcon- Ow. I think this chapter was longer than the others, a little over six pages.  
  
Raptor- What's that got to do with 'ow'?  
  
Falcon- I played 150 duals straight on DBZ Budokai. My wrist hurts.  
  
Libra- What level?  
  
Falcon- Hard.  
  
Libra- Oh.  
  
Falcon- Raptor, tell 'em what they get if they review.  
  
Raptor (announcer voice)- They will get Hiei's katana, Yusuke's yellow shirt, Botan's oar, AND, a lock of Kurama's hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Falcon- I'm going to review.  
  
Raptor- You're ineligible.  
  
Falcon- Kusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hueso- R&R. 


	8. Investigate

Falcon- Hey ya! Didja miss me?  
  
Raptor- Why would they miss you?  
  
Libra- I was thinking the same thing.  
  
Falcon- Kurama, do me a favor.  
  
Kurama- What? Beat them up?  
  
Falcon- Nooooo.........Put my Confessions cd in.  
  
Kurama- O-kay...  
  
Hueso- You're a moron.  
  
Falcon- =gasp= I have just been complemented! (?) Spell check just said change 'you're' to 'you is', Hueso.  
  
Hueso- And they wonder why grammar is bad down here.  
  
Falcon- Seriously. These people have issues. Ghetto word art: I'll make millions!  
  
EveryoneElse- =sweatdrop=  
  
Falcon- I don't own YuYu Hakusho, if I did, Yukina would slap Kuwabara when he acts dumb, Hiei would be free to destroy stuff, and Kurama would be accepted by his mom!  
  
=awww......=  
  
Falcon- Shuddup.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Da-dun, da-dun, da-dun, (Bear with me, 'In Da Club' ring tone.)  
  
"Yellow." Raptor answered. He was standing around Yusuke's high school, waiting for him.  
  
"It's 'hello', baka." Hiei corrected from his tree next to Kurama's house. He was waiting for Kurama to get home with his 'new clothes'. Heh, his were fine, he didn't need new ones. "Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"Still in school, genius. He actually went today." Raptor heard the bell ring from inside the school. "He's coming. Why are you calling me and asking for him, he's got a phone."  
  
"I needed to talk to you first."  
  
"Oh. Okay, what's up, hokage?" (Hokage means fire shadow)  
  
"Kurama's stepfather never made it to Kyoto." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because his truck was sitting at a light, with him in it, for hours."  
  
"How do you know that?" Raptor repeated, searching the crowd for Yusuke's energy.  
  
"The forever intelligent ningens just found him. Everything should still be there. We should go check it out."  
  
"Wow, you actually care about him."  
  
"No, I don't. But my prints are on his key and the door handle. Shori will mention he never got along with me, and they'll think I had something to do with it."  
  
"You want to do what, exactly?"  
  
Hiei growled in annoyance. "/meet me there. Just follow the scent./" He said in Raptor's language. Click.  
  
"/Alrighty./" Click.  
  
Raptor sighed. This was dumb, looking for Yusuke, in case he forgot, he was BLIND! Its 2:35 and no sign of the punk. He hated waiting for him, but he could always rant about it late, if he EVER SHOWED UP!  
  
He put his hands in his trench coat's pockets(I like trench coats!), he had left his cane in the cave, since some kids from the school thought it would be funny to try and take it. But after they were rammed against the concrete wall that surrounded the school, they changed their minds. He had barely avoided the principal then, because he suspected he wouldn't like the fact someone was near his school when they didn't go there, especially him. He looked up towards the sun. He knew it had to have been at least ten minutes now!  
  
"What're you doing?" A voice said behind him, a girl.  
  
"I dunno. Waiting for someone." He said, his voice sounded irritated.  
  
"I could help you. Who are you looking for?" She said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. Have you seen him?"  
  
"You're looking for Yusuke? That's a first, no one looks for him unless they want to fight. I tell him to cut it out but he never listens."  
  
"So, you know where he is, right?" Raptor asked. "Did the moron get detention or something?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Jeez, onna! What did you do that for!?"  
  
"Don't call him a moron!"  
  
Raptor grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. She tried to look around. There was no one except the football team on the other side of the school. Screaming now seemed pretty damn pointless.  
  
"What, what do you want?" She said nervously.  
  
"Heh." Raptor went in for her neck.  
  
"Raptor, leave Keiko alone." Yusuke said, now behind them.  
  
Raptor made a hiss in his throat. He bared his fangs at her for a second, letting her see the very sharp fangs.  
  
"You okay?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay." Keiko answered.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Not you, I'm talkin' to him!"  
  
"I'm fine." Raptor growled, "Damn, where'd she learn how to slap someone so friggin' hard?"  
  
"I've tried to find out the same thing."  
  
"Um, Yusuke? He just tried to eat me! Isn't your job to kill things that want to eat people?" Keiko tapped her foot.  
  
"He's cool, though. Koenma made him part of the team."  
  
Raptor decided to take this time to hit Yusuke square in the face.  
  
"What the hell was that about?!" He demanded to the vampire.  
  
"I stayed out here waiting for you too long, baka. I've got better things to do in the daytime."  
  
"Like what?" Yusuke's face was now inches from Raptors.  
  
"Sleep." Raptor grinned. His serious tone quickly changed. "Sleep, sleep, sleepy-sleep sleep!" Keiko raised a brow, what was up with this guy? He had to be schizo or something. But he kind of was like Yusuke, only more dangerous.  
  
"Oh-kay......" Yusuke said. "Did you put sugar in the blood again?"  
  
"Nope! Mixed it with mountain dew! Lots of mountain dew!" Raptor's face stiffened. "Actually, I'm just messin' with you. Oh, yeah, Kurama's stepdad's gone."  
  
"Yeah, Hiei ran him out of here."  
  
"The other gone." Raptor ran his hand through his spiked hair, as if he was bored with what was going on. "We gotta meet Hiei over there. The others should be there, but I don't know."  
  
"Let's go." Yusuke started walking in the direction of Kurama's neighborhood. Keiko walked up to him.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"You're not." Yusuke said sternly. "Go meet your friends at the café like you said you would earlier, or somethin'."  
  
"You owe me, Yusuke."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Keiko walked away, heading in the opposite direction.  
  
=======================================  
  
"'bout time, you two." Hueso said, leaning against an electrical pole with his arms crossed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hiei asked, but before Yusuke answered, Hiei finished going through his head. "Baka. Should've let him."  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke risked playfully punching Hiei's shoulder. Amazingly, Hiei didn't fry his fist. "So, what's up with all this?"  
  
"We're trying to figure out how he got killed, but, we can't tell because these 'nice' detectives won't let us get near." Kurama muttered. "I've even said he was my stepfather, but they won't let us in there."  
  
"Well, we could just- jeez, Hueso, what the heck is that?!" Yusuke blurted, looking at the huge black bug on Hueso's shoulder.  
  
"Relax, it's Libra." Hueso said flatly. "He's got an idea."  
  
"Like what, go have a cop squash him?" Kuwabara said sarcastically.  
  
Hueso rolled his eyes. He took Libra off his shoulder and put him on the ground. Libra rushed on his six legs over to the SUV and climbed up into it. He climbed onto the dashboard and looked around, thinking of how oblivious the police were. He saw Takanara's neck. It was severely burned and had deep puncture wounds. He climbed down and started to head towards the others.  
  
"What the hell is that?" One of the detectives looked down at Libra, who turned around and raised his claws and tail in a threat. "Hey, Mark, look at this, what's a scorpion doing around here?"  
  
"I dunno." The one named Mark said. "Might be evidence, might be someone's pet. But these things are deadly, might want to shoot it."  
  
"Good idea." The one detective pulled out his gun and aimed it at Libra. Libra quickly ran up to the man's shoe and crawled on it and went in his pants a little. He stung the man immediately.  
  
"Ah, crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Damn thing stung me!"  
  
"Hey, Libra!" The two detectives looked up at the group of boys standing just outside the tape. They looked at the metallic-blue haired one.  
  
"Who the hell's Libra? Kid, go call an ambulance, I got stung!"  
  
"Uh, Dave, look."  
  
Dave looked at the scorpion as it rushed up to the kid who said 'Libra'. It climbed into his hand and went up his arm to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dave demanded. These kids couldn't be near his crime scene!  
  
"Same as you." Hueso said plainly, picking up a shard of glass. "Gathering evidence." He threw the glass and it fell at the detectives feet, shattering. "You forgot a piece." He turned around and started walking off, they looked at them as the short one with black spiked hair vanished, leaving an after-image for a split second. The others walked off, after looking in the direction of the truck.  
  
======================================  
  
"So, burn marks and a bite, wonder what could do that?" Kuwabara thought, putting his hand to his chin.  
  
"Sangre could, teme." Hiei said, monotone as usual. "We haven't seen him since the sentencing."  
  
"It is rather unusual that Koenma hasn't sent Botan after us to tell us to hunt him down, though." Kurama muttered with his eyes closed. "Perhaps he was supposed to kill Takanara eventually."  
  
"That could be." Libra said. "But why did he burn him and not me? When I got too close to him, he bit me."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're a demon, Libra." Hueso added, somewhat bored with the conversation.  
  
"That couldn't be it." Hiei got up from Yusuke's window. "Personal experience shows demons are very liable to burns."  
  
"He needed him." Raptor spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lord Sangre needed to bite Takanara to feed off of the darkness in him, the more he takes, the closer he'll be to getting rid of his own. But first he has to make his own evil reach its peak." Raptor stared into space the entire time he said that, receiving confused stares from everyone but Hiei, who still had his 'I hate everyone' expression.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because he just told me."  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke looked at Hiei, who stared at Raptor.  
  
"You two use me as your own personal telephone and you'll both burst into flames. And stay dead." Hiei said darkly.  
  
"He did it, not me." Raptor sighed. "And, Yusuke, you might want to invite him in."  
  
"What?" Yusuke walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Sangre, covering himself with a thick blanket to protect him from the sun. Sangre's orange eyes locked with Yusuke's brown eyes. "Well, where've you been?"  
  
"Busy." Sangre said in his Russian accent. (I don't type accents, use your 'magination) "Are you going to invite me in or not?"  
  
"Hmm......"Yusuke thought.  
  
"I invite you in." Hiei called from inside.  
  
"HEY!" Yusuke yelled as Sangre walked in. "You can't invite him in! You don't live here! You don't live anywhere!"  
  
"Actually, Yusuke, you set a bed aside in here for Hiei, remember?" Kurama said to the fuming detective.  
  
Yusuke marched into his room, right behind Sangre. Hiei had closed the blinds so it was 'safe' for Sangre. He leaned against the wall, standing next to his loyal minions.  
  
"So, Sangre, what's up with the whole killing Takanara thing?" Raptor said, rarely acknowledging his sire's superiority.  
  
Sangre smirked at the unruly demon. Two hundred years, and he was still stuck in the rebellious stage. "I told you why. To be honest he was at the right place at the wrong time. The fact he was a conniving little ningen was a bonus."  
  
Kurama looked at Sangre in puzzlement. He went after Takanara because he was bored.  
  
/I like him./  
  
Why?  
  
/He kills enemies without knowing they're enemies./  
  
He doesn't care.  
  
/You should've gotten rid of Takanara. You had your chance in the kitchen, you know./  
  
My mother liked him. I could've beared going on with the bastard if it made her happy.  
  
/That's your problem./  
  
What?  
  
/You keep trying to satisfy everyone, and you don't think about us. Well, they aren't doing a damn thing for us, Suuichi! You try too hard. If they don't like what you do, then too bad!/  
  
Kurama sighed. Youko ranted so much that it plagued his mind, made it harder to NOT pay attention to what he said. With Kuwabara it was easy to tune out. But Youko, he and Youko were the same person/demon, and tuning yourself out was the one thing Kurama knew he couldn't do. Youko was getting to him.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Falcon- Okay, my mind has run out of ideas for now.  
  
Raptor- You say it like it's something new.  
  
Falcon- =sigh= Yeah. I'll try to update Monday or Tuesday. Tell 'em what they get.  
  
Raptor (announcer voice)- You get............ A BRAND NEW CAR! A H2 Hummer in 'Kurama Red', 'Hiei Black', 'Touya Blue', 'Botan Pink', 'Kuwabara Orange', or 'Yukina SeaGreen'! Fully customized with spinners, a huge sound system, hydraulics, and items that go with whichever color you choose! (Normal voice) Why do they get spinners and hydraulics?  
  
Falcon- I'm a southern girl, that's what I do.  
  
Raptor- That's not southern, that's ghetto, or whatever.  
  
Kurama- Oh, well, R&R! 


	9. The Past

Falcon- Bow down to me for I have returned!  
  
Hueso- Hmm......no.  
  
Falcon- What? Oh, well. Azuredragoness, here's a red H2; I put Kurama in the trunk.  
  
Libra- You got rid of Kurama? Why?  
  
Falcon- Because I've got you guys! =hugs Libra and Hueso=  
  
Raptor- This chapter is mostly flashbacks of my life.  
  
Falcon- Yep. And I now own YYH! =Holds up paper=  
  
Paper- Eye now oewn EweEwe Hawkewshow.  
  
Raptor- That's written in red crayon.  
  
Falcon- It's in blood!  
  
Hueso- Falcon-sama =doesn't= own YuYu Hakusho.  
  
Falcon- Kuso lawyers.  
  
==========================================================  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
"Zenia, your mother just told me what you had been hiding from me!" A woman with black hair that went down to her waist cheered.  
  
Zenia looked at her nervously. "What did she tell you, Silva?" Zenia's mind panicked, if the village knew...  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!?" Silva quipped, hugging her friend. So her mom only mentioned that part.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you?" Zenia moved her shoulder length hair.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised!" Silva hugged her again and smiled. "Does Derrick know?"  
  
Zenia gulped. Her parents chose who she would marry; they chose Derrick, the village's drool-worthy guy. In reality, he was a hentai who had cheated countless times on his last girlfriend, who after finding out, left for the nearest village. She didn't like him at all. She had a boyfriend of her own outside the village.  
  
"Not yet. He will soon, though." Then Zenia remembered, she never told her mom the one detail that Derrick wasn't the father. "Could you tell him later for me, Silva?"  
  
"No problem!" See you at the feast!" Silva trotted off towards her hut.  
  
Zenia sighed heavily. Hopefully the baby wouldn't look =too= much like the father.  
  
/END FLASHBACK/  
  
=============================  
  
Yusuke walked down the hallway. Not a teacher in sight, it couldn't have worked out better. He opened a janitor's closet, the only one that was totally empty and halfway sanitary. Heated orange eyes looked at him in the shadows. A hand came out of the darkness, inches away from the sunlight that peered through the hall and through the half open door.  
  
"Here." Yusuke said, handing him a coffee cup. "Took the cup from Takanaka. Good thing you can't die, because the thought of someone other than him using his cup made me want keel over, ya know?"  
  
Sangre sniffed the contents of the cup. "Pig."  
  
"AM NOT!" Yusuke blurted. "Jerk!"  
  
"I mean its pig's blood, idiot." Sangre took a sip. "Oh, well. I only have eternity to get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, might wanna hurry up." Yusuke dug in his pocket. He pulled out four sapphires. "Pacifier-breath says these will let you into the sun without roasting. All the other rules still apply, though."  
  
Sangre took the jewels and put one in each shackle, which had two chain links dangling off of each of them. "I can live with that."  
  
"I hear voices," someone jeered from the hallway. "In the closet, two guy voices, makes me wonder..."  
  
"Wonder this!" Yusuke swung the door open and gave the boy an uppercut in the gut, then kicked him about eight feet. "If you wanna know what happened in there, find out yourself!" Sangre stepped out of the closet as Yusuke threw the punk in it and locked the door behind him. "I gotta go skip, want to go to the mall?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
============================  
  
/FLASHBACK/ Seven months later  
  
"Sir, there is someone at the gate; he wishes to speak to Zenia." A guard approached the village leader.  
  
"Who is he?" Merua (I randomly picked letters) asked.  
  
"Lord Fang of the East fields, milord."  
  
"East fields, isn't that the land we have been trying to get?" Ai, Merua's wife asked.  
  
"Yes, it is, perhaps this 'Fang' wishes to give it to our daughter as a gift. Send him in!"  
  
"Yes, milord and lady!" The guard left, and a few minutes later, five men entered the temple, two with black hair, two with brown, and the other in front had white spiked hair. They all bowed down to Merua and Ai, who nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So, you are Fang of the East fields?" Merua said to the one with white hair. "What business do you have with my daughter? She is giving birth to my first grandchild as we speak."  
  
"I am aware of that, Lord Merua. I have come to give her my blessings, and gifts." He looked down at the ground, since he stayed in a bowing position. He raised himself up. "Tsura!" He commanded.  
  
A brown haired man put a bag on the floor in front of Merua. "Dragon fangs, to ward demons away from the child." Tsura said, backing away from them.  
  
"How did you know that Zenia was having a child? No one outside the village knew of this!" Ai said, worried.  
  
"Ah, we have our ways." Fang said. "We are giving her a portion of our land to help with crops, and the ravine runs through it." He looked at Ai, who was obviously a fan of jewels. "There is a cave of rare jewels on that land; the purest of all diamonds are in there."  
  
"Merua, not even Derrick has blessed us with such things; he has only promised many grandchildren and nothing more." Ai whispered to her husband.  
  
Fang raised a brow, overhearing them. "Who is Derrick?"  
  
"The man who our daughter is going to marry tomorrow."  
  
Fang looked at them and smiled sadly. "Derrick isn't that child's father."  
  
"What?" Merua was stunned at the thought. "How would you"  
  
"Oh, my god." A midwife came rushing in, holding a bundle of blankets with the baby in them. "Milord, milady, he is cursed!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? The baby's cursed?" Merua and looked at the baby. He had faint etchings of black stripes down his back, legs, and arms. And the worst part was, that he had a tail.  
  
"Oh, god. Oh, no." Zenia walked in, barely able to walk. Tsura and a black haired man named Jackal helped her stagger to her parents.  
  
"Lady Zenia, are you alright?" Jackal asked her, she nodded wearily. "You need to rest."  
  
"Zenia, who are these men?" Merua demanded.  
  
"Fang, Tsura, Jackal, Eine, and Terra, are all friends from outside the village." She started to cry. "Please, give me back my baby."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling one of them is more than that?"  
  
"If you're not going to give her our son, then give him to me." Fang growled, Merua looked at his eyes, they were a demonic white. "The baby's half demon, get over it."  
  
"You slept with A DEMON!?" Merua was furious.  
  
"I love him, not that idiot Derrick you wanted me to marry. If you want to kill any of them, kill me first."  
  
Merua looked at her, she was serious. He turned around, marching off. "Give her the baby, and get those monsters out of here." He said to the guards. They unsheathed their swords and made sure Fang and his pack left.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zenia." Silva walked in, crying and hugged her and the baby. "It'll be okay. I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you, Silva."  
  
END FLASHBACK ===============================  
  
"Well, Sangre, you have to pick." Yusuke smirked. "Are you going to be on a desert island with Kuwabara or Bush?"  
  
"Is there a noose on this island?" Sangre shuddered.  
  
"That won't kill you, you know."  
  
"Who said it was for me?" Sangre smirked. "Kuwabara."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fresh blood. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity."  
  
"Which is why I never make myself an option." Yusuke opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a handbag hitting him in the face.  
  
"YUSUKE! Why weren't you in your last class?" It was Keiko, who looked at Sangre for a moment. "Who's he?"  
  
"Oh, no one important. His name's Lord Sanguinario, some vampire phoenix demon that almost all demons fear." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "He only rules almost half of Makai."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you, Sanguinario." She bowed.  
  
"Just call me Sangre." He said simply.  
  
"Okay." She paused for a second. His voice had made her spine tingle, it was weird. He had one of those voices that made her want to faint. Whatever.  
  
==============================  
  
/Flashback/ Ten years later.  
  
"Raptor, go outside, okay?" Zenia said, standing by the fire, about to make dinner.  
  
"Alright, mom." He ran outside, his tail froze at the sight of the other kids playing. And no sign of Sol, Silva's son. He walked up to the other kids, who were tossing a ball back and forth, drawing on the dirt, playing tag, or standing around talking. He walked up to the kids who were playing tag that had stopped for a minute. "Hey, can I play?" He smiled, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Why, so you can chase us then bite our arms off?" A blond girl said.  
  
"I told you guys, I can't do that thing my dad can do, I've only seen him a few times, and how do you know that your parents aren't lying?"  
  
"My mom said that your dad turned into a big dinosaur and attacked an entire village a few miles away."  
  
"My dad's a dinosaur demon, not a worm." He said flatly. "That village was destroyed by worms, not velociraptors."  
  
"Yeah, right. How do we know you aren't a worm demon, too?" A boy crowed. "Why don't you go back in your house since no one likes you?" He threw a rock at Raptor's forehead. There's a strange thing about hanyous:  
  
They can throw bigger rocks.  
Raptor picked up a rock that was roughly fifty pounds and threw it so it landed less than an inch away from the boy. They all screamed and shouted, running around. A voice behind him laughed loudly.  
  
"Wow, Raptor, that was cool!" Sol ran up to him and shook hands with Raptor's tail, being goofy. "Man, if, I was as strong as you, these guys would be knocked out."  
  
"Where did you go?" Raptor asked. He looked at Sol; he was the only one who liked him unconditionally in the village. Even Zenia was getting nervous around him.  
  
Sol ran his hand through his short black hair. "I went with my mom to get some water. She said I needed a bath. Feh, I don't need a bath!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Ah, what do you know, anyways? You must be smelling what my mom's cooking." Sol laughed. "Wanna come eat with us?"  
  
"If that's what the smell is, then no." Raptor grinned, but it faded away when Sol's father walked up.  
  
"Sol, I told you to stay away from him!" He scolded. "He's a monster! He'll wait until he gets his chance and then he'll kill you. Your mother thinks he's safe, but she's only saying that because Zenia is his mother, the little wench, having a human-eaters' child."  
  
"But Raptor said his dad eats demons, not people." Sol fussed.  
  
"That's what he wants you to think. C'mon, Sol." They walked off, leaving Raptor alone.  
  
Raptor looked down at the ground. 'They don't like me because I'm not full human? I didn't get to pick what I wanted to be. It's not fair.' He thought the same thing everyday, hoping he would one day wake up and have them want to play with him. He sighed and sat on the ground as it started to rain. It bothered him more than anyone else, it was cold. He sat there sadly, looking at the drawing of him biting off someone's leg as it was washed away.  
  
===============================  
  
/EIGHT YEARS LATER/  
  
"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, the whole damn village hates you, hanyou, happy birthday to me." Raptor sang quietly to himself. "Glad no one's gonna beg me to marry their kid. Hate to tell 'em the girls in my pack are better looking, despite the scales and teeth and claws." He closed his eyes. He had become more arrogant over the years, developing a 'who cares about you?' kind of attitude. His more demonic traits had set in. He could shrink his tail into a normal human spine, turn his feet into his treasured clawed feet of a velociraptor, and make his hands turn three- clawed hands, from the elbow-down. But his favorite thing was his true form had been unlocked, he had terrified the villagers so many times, it was hilarious, at least, in a twisted 'oh no, the demon is gonna kill us' kind of way. He focused his eyes on the gate, still no sign of Sol or Sol's dad. Some hunters, he thought. He would've had at least eight buffalo by now, but the two knuckleheads had to go to 'just the right spot' and look for Bambi and friends. And of course, the only person in the village with a clue about sneaking up on prey was stuck doing nothing but sitting on rooftops.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Raptor fought to laugh. The stupid idiot had stepped on a twig. He noticed that he only had one deer and a rabbit. Pathetic. The gates opened to let Sol and his father in, and then quickly closed back. Raptor jumped down, landing on his reptilian feet. He smirked at Sol's dad, "You didn't bring anything for the others? They're gonna be mad when they find out you only brought me food."  
  
"Go get your own." He said coldly and walked off, with Sol in tow.  
  
"What's up with him? Oh, well." Raptor jumped over the gate.  
  
==================================  
  
Raptor looked at the forest, the trees were beyond tall, or everything else was really small. Somehow, grass managed to grow in the shadows, hiding whatever could let something know of your presence if you weren't careful. Raptor tilted his head up, sniffing the air. Something dead was nearby, a kill by his pack, no doubt. He carefully walked in the direction of the smell, identifying it as deer, several. He found the clearing and froze. There were a multitude of dead deer, but among them were the black, brown, and white bodies of velociraptors. Raptor raced up to the closest one, Jackal. He felt his chest, nothing. He went to the others, Eine, Tsura, Terra, and then Fang.  
  
"Dad. Dad! Dad, it's me, Raptor! Come on, get up!" He felt tears start to come up. "Dad, get up, please! Please. Get up." He buried his face in Fang's loose neck skin, crying. He felt something touch his back, claws. He sat up, and saw Fang's eye open, the violent eye that scared countless people, was now filled with sorrow. He looked apologetically at Raptor, then closed his eye for the last time. Raptor looked at him sadly, then noticed the arrow next to him. He picked it up, and felt it burning his skin. The arrow had some sort of ward in it. He put the arrow on the ground, and then noticed something else. The big claw from each of the pack members' feet were all detached, sliced off, and put in a pile in the middle of the field. Raptor stood up and staggered over to them. He picked them up and put them in his bag that was for food. He looked at the largest two sadly for a moment, and then put them away.  
  
"You know who did it." A man with silver hair and orange eyes stepped out from behind a tree. "Go after him."  
  
"I can't." Raptor whispered weakly.  
  
"Why not?" The man's Russian accent echoed in his ears. "They would do it for you."  
  
"They're purebreds, I'm not. I'm not like them. Too many emotions are in the way." He sobbed.  
  
"I can help with that." He walked up to Eine's body and picked up his limp arm, scratching himself with the claws, blood came out of the scratch, staining his pale skin. He walked up to Raptor and moved his hair from his neck and shoulder. He paused, as if asking permission. Raptor nodded darkly. The stranger bit Raptor on the neck, sinking his long fangs in, getting blood to flow out. Raptor was about to pass out, then the stranger put his arm up near Raptor's face, the barely conscious Raptor bit into his arm, drawing blood out. Then, he blanked out.  
  
===========  
  
Sol's father laughed, sitting on the floor of his house. "Damn demons had it coming to them. Thinking they could manipulate us by sending a halfbreed to ruin us. That woman was in on it, too. I bet that punk went and stabbed himself with a claw."  
  
Knockknock.  
  
"I got it." Silva opened the door. "Raptor, hi, come on in."  
  
Raptor walked in the house, glaring at Sol's father the entire time. He walked up to him, psychopathically calm. Sol shuddered. He knew he came to confront them, but something was different.  
  
"Well, Raptor, did you like the surprise we left you? Did you check your house?" He laughed. Silva looked confused. She didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, Raptor grabbed her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Raptor, let go, what's going on?!" Silva cried. Her eyes met his. They had an evil gleam in them. He sneered, baring his fangs, showing they were definitely longer. He jerked her head to the side and bit her. He tossed her to the ground. She didn't move.  
  
"Raptor, I'm sorry!" Sol begged, "He told me to do it, he said he'd kill me!"  
  
"I'll just take care of that for him, then." Raptor snarled. "Traitor!" He lifted his foot up and sliced his chest, then pushed him to the side. His skin darkened and his arms and legs got longer. His face pushed itself out until he was in his true form.  
  
"Raptor, don't. Please, don't." He pleaded.  
  
His screams were heard far away as Raptor hurt him painfully slow.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Raptor- Wow. That was cool.  
  
Falcon- The one part almost made me cry.  
  
Raptor- Really?  
  
Falcon- It was sad, then you went all homicidal on the whole village. Ruined the moment.  
  
Raptor- Sorry.  
  
Falcon- If you review, you get a sugar factory, and hundreds of workers who you don't have to pay! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raptor- And Mountain Dew! Lots of it!  
  
BOTH- R&R! 


	10. HalloweenWTF!

/FANFARE/  
  
Falcon- The legendary tenth chapter..................  
  
Libra- Yeah, and?  
  
Falcon- Twenty reviews............This is so cool.  
  
Hueso- She's lost it.  
  
Falcon- Thanks for reviewing so far, everybody! Oh, Volinde, instead of the H2, here's extra sugar!  
  
Libra- And BB and AD, here's your sugar!  
  
Hueso- Is it safe to give these people all this sugar?  
  
Falcon- No.  
  
Hueso- Then why are you giving it to them?  
  
Falcon- Because it's not safe. Anyways, where's Raptor?  
  
Raptor (pops out behind them)- Falcon-sama doesn't own YuYu Hakusho!  
  
Falcon- Franklin University.  
  
Raptor- Beware, crossover starts this chapter!  
  
Falcon- SHUT UP!  
  
=======================================================  
  
Kurama walked in his house quietly, too used to being sneaky. He closed the door behind him and looked in the kitchen. Shori was making dinner, while a saddened look was plastered on her face.  
  
"Mother, I'm back." Kurama smiled, holding a grocery bag in one hand and had his arm wrapped around a pumpkin. "They were out of pumpkins, so I had to go look everywhere." He froze when he heard something move upstairs. "Is Hiei up there?"  
  
Shori looked up and smiled weakly. "No, its just people collecting your father's things. We're going to have them taken to our summer house." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."  
  
She opened the door, standing there were two men wearing ties, dress pants, and jackets. The man closest to her held up a badge. "Are you Ms. Minamono?" The one with graying hair and grey-green eyes asked. She nodded. "I'm Detective Jones, this is Detective Riley," He indicated the black haired brown eyed younger man next to him. "Mind if we come in and ask a few questions?"  
  
"Um, sure, come on in." She moved out of the way. "Have a seat," The two detectives sat down on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Water, please." Jones said. Shori walked into the kitchen. Jones and Riley looked at their surroundings. Kurama stood silently looking at them. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"  
  
"Suuichi." He answered emotionlessly. He looked up the stairs as Hiei trotted down, never looking at the detectives. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, which showed his bandaged arm. He looked up at Kurama now that he was standing next to him. "Detectives?" He asked, making it not even sound like a question.  
  
"Yes, Hiei." Then, to the detectives, "Here about his murder, I suppose," He said, just as Shori walked back with the water. She sat down on a chair across from the couch.  
  
"Yes, we are." Riley replied. "Do you know anything"  
  
"He was a jerk." Hiei interrupted bluntly.  
  
"Hiei, when did you get here?" Shori asked.  
  
"Been here."  
  
"So, Hiei, do you know of any enemies he may have had?" Riley asked the vertically challenged 'teenager'.  
  
"I keep my nose out of people's business, so they don't have incentive to get in mine."  
  
"I see. Had he been acting strangely before his death, worried, unnerved?"  
  
"No." Shori said, "He was perfectly normal."  
  
"Had he been having an affair of some sort, was he seeing another woman?"  
  
"Blond hairs were in his comb." Kurama said quietly, worried about his mother's reaction. "They still are."  
  
Jones nodded and Riley pulled a bag and gloves out of his pocket, he got up to go into the bathroom to get the comb. He came back with the comb in the bag.  
  
"Is it okay if you come to the station later, so we can document this?" Jones asked Shori.  
  
"Sure. But, can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No problem." They stood up. Jones and Riley shook Shori's hand, then reconsidered Kurama and Hiei from the solid stares they had been receiving.  
  
================================  
  
/NEXT DAY-ISH/  
  
"And people wonder why I don't get along with cops." Yusuke said, after being informed about the detectives. "They're so damn nosy. 'Where were you this day on this night at this hour and minute, at the year 2005?' And then you gotta go and say, 'its '04, baka.'"  
  
"Don't mention detectives in my presence," Hueso sighed. "They always end up thinking I did something."  
  
"Did you ever think it was because, you did?" Raptor smirked. They were all on the school rooftop, standing around in various places. Raptor was sitting above the door, ready to smack someone in the head with his cane or tail if they said something stupid.  
  
"The tire was already popped, that man FELL into the river, and I saved that baby, so back off!" Hueso laughed. "They're probably going to look for Hiei to talk to him about it."  
  
"Well, they're going to have to check every tree in Tokyo for that." Kurama smiled. "They might look his name up in residential computers and find out it's like Hiei doesn't exist." He looked at the apparition, who was staring through the fence. "You haven't been arrested in this world, have you?"  
  
"Hn. Please." Hiei scoffed. "This world is below me."  
  
"No need worrying about that, then. Sangre, did you...Sangre?" Kurama looked in the doorway. Nothing but a small mumbling sound. Kurama walked down and turned the corner to see Sangre covering a blue-haired Botan's mouth, about to bite her.  
  
"Sangre, that's Botan, the ferry girl." Kurama pointed out. "She comes to us with missions." Kurama froze. Great, a mission.  
  
Sangre looked at Kurama for a moment, frustrated. He let Botan go, pushed her towards Kurama. "She shouldn't be so quiet, sneaking up on us." He said.  
  
"My apologies, Sangre. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kurama, Sangre, and Botan walked up the stairs and back onto the roof.  
  
"Raptor, please kill her." Hiei said, monotone.  
  
"Very funny, Hiei." Botan said. "Well, demons and Kuwabara, I present to you your next mission!"  
  
Dead silence. (Except for the cricket!)  
  
"Right. Okay. Well, anyways, Tomorrow night, there is going to be a party at Meiou high, correct?" Kurama nodded. "Well, there are going to be several vampires and low class demons there, planning to make havoc, and you boys need to stop them, okay?"  
  
"How low class?" Libra raised a brow. He was a minion, generally real low class, but he was about a B to A.  
  
"C's and D's." (I know some people don't like the class thing, so bye forever!)  
  
"And we're worried?" Yusuke asked. "Weak demons and vampires."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OW! DAMMIT!" Yusuke looked up at Raptor, who whistled innocently, his tail moved around behind him. "RAPTOR!"  
  
"He did it." He pointed at Hueso, who slapped the back of Raptor's head, he then proceeded to wrap his tail around Raptor's neck.  
  
"I don't breathe, stupid."  
  
"Yeah, but if you squeeze hard enough your head will come off." Hueso smirked. His tail unwound from his neck.  
  
"Well, tomorrow, don't forget, these are demons that will hurt the students. Guaranteed." Botan smiled. "Well, I have to go, those souls won't ferry themselves."  
  
"Oh, please, don't go." Hiei said sarcastically. "Please stay."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"So, Halloween party." Yusuke grinned slyly. "What to wear, what to wear."  
  
"You can't go as an ugly person, that's for sure." Libra said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ha-ha, you should go as an intelligent human." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"That's Kuwabara's costume." Raptor grinned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, buddy." Yusuke said to the carrot top.  
  
"Seriously, though."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I must say the same."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. Someone needed to tell him what they were going as! "Fine. I'm going as Rando."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him curiously. "Rando? You want to go as Rando?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "That is a good idea. Go as our old foes. What do you think, Hiei?"  
  
"It's like dancing on their graves. I'm in, maybe." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Okay, I feel left out." Raptor said, confused.  
  
"Seriously." Libra scratched his head with a clawed hand.  
  
Kurama smiled at them. "We could help, if we think of someone for you to be."  
  
"Cool." Hueso jumped down. "We might think of something for us by ourselves, though."  
  
"Hn." The commenter was obvious. "Whatever."  
  
"I'll go as Hiei!" Raptor chirped.  
  
"You do, you die."  
  
======================================  
  
"Hey, mom, where's the stupid sewing machine?" Yusuke asked, walking in his house, with Kuwabara in tow.  
  
"The closet. Why, do you plan on making your own clothes, instead of buying them?" Atsuko said from the living room. (Which wasn't very lively)  
  
"Halloween's tomorrow, that makes this the eve of 'all hallow's eve', also known as 'quit naggin', I gotta make my costume!'" Yusuke grabbed the sewing machine and went in his room, and closed the door.  
  
"Something's going on in that greasy head of yours, Urameshi, what's up?" Kuwabara said, sitting on Yusuke's bed.  
  
"I know who you're gonna be."  
  
"Uh, who?" Kuwabara's mind flashed through images of him dressed as Rinku, Chuu, Byakko (funny image!), Seiyaru, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Karasu, Bui, Elder Toguro, wait!  
  
"You want me to dress as Toguro!?" Kuwabara blurted.  
  
Yusuke pulled a wallet out of a jacket in his closet. "Yep. Think about it, he's tall, you're, kinda tall. And we could dye your hair black for tomorrow only. Get you some sunglasses," Then, under his breath, "a tan. Sound good?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Sounds good. But you said you'd go as Rando. His hair is more like Kurama's."  
  
"Which makes it all the more challenging! Let's go, I need to buy a wig, fabric for pants, and face paint. You need to get Toguro's outfit, hair dye, and shades. Wonder what Kurama and the others are going as."  
  
============================  
  
/KURAMA'S HOUSE/  
  
"Get that near me and I kill you." Hiei said, looking at what Kurama was holding. He pointed his katana at the black clothes.  
  
"Hiei, this is made too tall for you, it's mine." Kurama picked up his long black wig. "Don't judge someone until you walk a mile in his shoes. Well, I don't have his shoes."  
  
"Conquering your fear of bombs?" Hiei asked, he slid the katana down his shoulder, then put it in its sheath. "You're an idiot."  
  
"And your love for me remains undying." Kurama joked. He looked at the black costume. It was perfect, identical to Karasu's. "What are you wearing tomorrow, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei simply took off his bandanna in response.  
  
"Not funny." Kurama smiled and threw the wig at Hiei. "Figure it out, Hiei. You need to dress as someone, at least."  
  
"They will think I'm a child." Hiei said darkly.  
  
Kurama shook his head slightly. Poor Hiei. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle with a grey-blue liquid in it. He handed it to Hiei, who took the cap off to sniff it.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
Kurama took the bottle and put a tiny drop of it on Hiei's hand. The drop turned the small area of skin green.  
  
"Hn." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"You're welcome, Hiei."  
  
=================================  
  
/PARTY CITY/  
  
"Dammit. How are we supposed to pick a costume? I got an idea, let's go as demons, but wait, we ARE demons!" Raptor exclaimed. "Okay, let's dress up as saints, no one will expect that!"  
  
"How about you shut up, no one will expect that." Hueso growled. He rummaged through the bin of items that ranged from camouflage to Spongebob. "Here." He threw a robe and a cross at Raptor.  
  
"AGH! Grrr......bastard." Raptor snarled, his hand had burn marks on it.  
  
"So, you're not going as a priest. Bummer. Oh, well. Oh, idea!" Hueso held up a black cape, lined with red. "A vampire."  
  
"Move, children." Libra pushed his master and the hanyou aside. "Here, Raptor." He held up white, black, and grey camouflage pants and jacket. He found the hat and set it on Raptor's head. "Okay, that's one of you nutcases." He moved on to the next bin. He comically tossed costumes around, then he stopped.  
  
"Uh, Libra, what's up?" Hueso asked, Sangre was looming over his shoulder.  
  
"IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Libra blurted. The others tried to see what he had. "You take me too seriously. Look." He held up a black grim reaper robe. There were red tears made in it, to look like the person was cut. Sangre rolled his eyes and made an annoyed growl in his throat. He grabbed a costume that looked like silvery-white leather with metal pieces on the collar and shoulders, it also had a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. He tossed it to Hueso, disgusted. (It's Kaiba's battle city outfit)  
  
"You're paying for it, Sangre." Raptor said, still no respect.  
  
=================================  
  
/HALLOWEEN! HOORAY!/Meiou High  
  
"Any sign of them, Hiei?" Kurama, fully clad in his Karasu outfit, mask and all.  
  
"All of my eyes are on the front, baka. And all they do is enhance the Jagan's power." Hiei muttered, shirtless. (oooohhh, ahhhh.) "What the?"  
  
"What is it?" Kurama looked in the direction Hiei's red eyes looked. He saw a tall figure looking around. He was wearing a green jacket, black pants, and sunglasses. His black hair had an almost unnoticeable orange gleam to it. Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "You should go home and dress like the elder Toguro, Hiei, we'd have the full set, Yusuke changed his mind."  
Hiei spotted the figure next to the Toguro attempted clone. He was wearing lots of ancient style armor. "Bui." Hiei surprisingly had a slight smile on his face. They jumped down from the bleachers and walked up to them.  
  
"Well, well, Hiei. Scaring little children again?" Yusuke smirked under the helmet. "And big ol' Toguro?" Hiei looked up. Kuwabara twitched a little. He had never seen Hiei like that.  
  
"Very creative costumes, Yusuke." Kurama said silkily. "Too bad we're missing a member of the team."  
  
"Nah, I thought ahead." Yusuke handed Hiei a bag. "Elder Toguro costume." He explained.  
  
"Hn." Hiei vanished.  
  
"Pay up, Kurama." Yusuke jeered. "Told you he'd do it."  
  
"For once I was wrong." Kurama handed Yusuke twenty dollars.  
  
"Well, well, well. Is that you in there, Yusuke?" Raptor tapped on the helmet, which made a slight thump. "Well, I give the helmet credit for not being empty."  
  
"Team Toguro. Very clever." Sangre walked up to them, he was wearing black pants and a trench coat, no shirt. His wings were out, but pulled close to his body. The long orange-red feather hung from the back of his head. "Tell me something, Toguro," He joked. "How did you make your muscles so huge?"  
  
"Well, first of all," Kuwabara said, mocking Toguro's voice. "I take steroids, but those don't help too much, so, I get an air pump, stick it in my mouth, then my muscles look big, but when this Yusuke Urameshi attacked me, he popped a hole in them, making them go back to being pathetic." Everyone laughed, Kuwabara did a good impression of Toguro. "And then- jeez, Shrimp! When did you get up there!?" Kuwabara shouted, just noticing Hiei was standing on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Kuwabara, the Toguro's stuck together, the tall, air-inflated one, and the creepy one with the spinal disease." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Yeah, 'little brother'." Hiei kicked Kuwabara's head. "We stick together. Even if that means my sword through your gut."  
  
"Guh, anyone wanna trade costumes?"  
  
"Sorry, 'Toguro', you're the only one tall enough, and Hiei's short enough." Kurama smiled under the mask. "You're stuck."  
  
"So, vampires, anything yet?" Hiei said from his new perch.  
  
"Nope." Raptor grinned. "What's it like to be tall, Hiei?"  
  
"Dunno. What's it like to be stupid?"  
  
"Ask your new brother." Raptor received a glare from Kuwabara under the sunglasses. "Heh." Raptor lifted his head up, sniffing the air. His pupils shrunk to as small as possible. A growl escaped from his throat. "Heheheh......I think I found one." He sang. He ran off towards under the bleachers, the others followed him.  
  
"No, please don't, please." A girl dressed like a cat begged the boy who was, dressed as a vampire.  
  
"A vampire dressed as a vampire, real uncreative." Raptor sighed. He licked his lips hungrily. "Good choice, though, real cute."  
  
"You think I'm a real vampire? Please, we're just playing." The 'vampire-that's-not-a-vampire' said.  
  
"Oh, okay, my mistake."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh," Raptor put his hand in his pocket. "Have you met my friend? I'd like you to meet holy water."  
  
"What?" He stammered, then Raptor threw the entire vial at him, breaking it. A few tiny drops hit him in the face, scalding where they hit. The vampire hissed and lunged at Raptor, going for his throat. He bit him as hard as he could, which was pathetic.  
  
Raptor laughed. "Funny story, I'm already dead." He pulled a stake out of his pocket and stabbed the vampire with it, turning him into dust. He looked at the girl, who cowered in a corner. "Go home." Raptor said, he saw the blood on the ground, a calling card for vampires. "Look, there's more here, so get out before they come after you."  
  
"Am I..."  
  
"No, you're not going to. I speak from experience, you're fine, go home." She obeyed and crawled out, then grabbed her friends and ran out the door. He crawled out, and noticed something very strange.  
  
No one was moving.  
  
"Uh, Yusuke, what's going on?" Raptor whispered to the tantei.  
  
"We ran over here and they all froze." Yusuke said nervously. "Kuwabara, do you see Libra and Hueso?"  
  
"No, think they did it?" He asked.  
  
"Three girls, coming this way, they've got them." Hiei said, still on Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
The girls walked up to the tantei, dragging the unconscious demons behind them. They were American, that was obvious. They each had dark brown hair, each at a different length. The one with the middle length hair had pale skin and red lipstick that seriously conflicted with each other. The other two were more reasonable, and had on wedding rings. (Hiei notices this first, its jewelry!)  
  
"You better explain what you want here, before your pals here go up in smoke." The one with short hair said.  
  
"Witches." Hiei hissed. He took the wig off.  
  
"We were told to come kill off the demons and vampires that were supposed to be here." Kurama scowled.  
  
"Suicide mission, huh?" The one with long hair said, "Planning on hurting innocents, right?"  
  
"Innocents, what're you talkin' about?" Raptor scoffed. "I knew someone spiked the punch."  
  
"Shut up. Why are you here? Who sent you?" The one with red lipstick demanded.  
  
"What I want to know is who the hell you three are!" Yusuke took his helmet off.  
  
All three of them looked dumbfounded. "You don't know who we are?" The long haired one spoke. "Piper, Paige, and Phoebe?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"The Charmed ones? The power of three?"  
  
"Hate to tell you lady, but we have no clue." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh, my god." Piper sighed, putting her hand on her head. "They have nothing to do with it."  
  
"Then, how come they weren't frozen?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, how come you weren't frozen?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, I got an idea!" Piper pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down and handed it to the other two.  
  
"From America we have traveled far, show us what they truly are!" The sisters said together.  
  
They looked as Raptor turned into a dinosaur they couldn't identify, Kurama into Youko, (YAY!), Hiei's shirt and bandanna burned away when he turned into his green form, Yusuke got weird etchings on his body, Sangre into a phoenix, Libra into a HUGE scorpion, and Hueso into a very big Komodo dragon. Kuwabara looked at them. "Okay..."  
  
"Oh, god." Paige gasped.  
  
"This is new." Piper said nervously.  
  
"So all of them are demons, except for him." Phoebe said.  
  
"Never seen demons like that."  
  
"We aren't deaf, communicating amongst yourselves is pointless." Hiei muttered. "Hey Youko."  
  
"What's up." The fox grinned.  
  
Raptor walked up to the sisters. He sniffed them carefully, then snorted loudly, blowing their hair. He started growling at various pitches, adding a snarl occasionally. Hiei laughed. "Nervous bunch, aren't you?" He jumped down and walked up to the girls and stood next to Raptor.  
  
"Well, you might be a BIG problem." Phoebe joked.  
  
"I sure don't think too HIGHLY of myself anymore." Paige added.  
  
"I would shut up if I were you. I could kill you just by thinking it." Hiei whispered darkly, even though he didn't need to whisper. "Take control of your heart, make it stop." He tilted his head, signaling Raptor to head towards a girl who was frozen while talking to her friends. Hiei snatched the paper from Piper's hands. He burned it in black fire. "Say farewell to your spell." He said, mocking their 'rhyming abilities'. His skin turned back to it's normal pale color. All of the eyes on his body vanished, except for the one on his forehead. "Who sent you, because we were sent by Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World."  
  
"We were sent by the powers that be." Piper said.  
  
Sangre walked up to them, glaring at them in a way that made them feel so inferior. "You bore me." He said simply. "I hate witches for that reason. They are nothing but humans who found a way into a demons power. That's all you are. Warlocks too, stupid as hell, I know, I've been there, nice place. Get out now. Go back to America and deal with their problems, because we can handle ours ourselves, a bunch of weak demons like the ones here are nothing."  
  
"Those were weak?" Phoebe stammered. "We couldn't even vanquish"  
  
"Kill."  
  
"We couldn't even KILL the ones outside. We had to freeze them, then these two came outside, and we knocked them out."  
  
"Sure. Libra, Hueso." Both said demons stood up. "Quit faking unconsciousness. Go take care of the ones outside."  
  
"Hai, Lord Sangre." They bowed and left.  
  
"This is too weird." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Falcon- I'm tired! I started at seven and now it's almost four! Jeez. If you don't like the witches in here, don't worry, they'll be gone soon.  
  
Raptor- Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.  
  
Falcon- (Kicks Raptor under table)  
  
Raptor- Sorry. Coughdiephoebecough.  
  
Falcon- Raptor......You're hopeless.  
  
Raptor- I'm not the one who has been listening to Linkin Park religiously during this ENTIRE FIC!  
  
Libra- He's right.  
  
Falcon- WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!? YOU WORK FOR HUESO, NOT RAPTOR!  
  
Libra- So? He's still right.  
  
Falcon- WHY YOU! (Chases Libra around house with a shoe)  
  
Hueso- =sigh= Oh, well. R&R!  
  
Raptor- Plushies of me and Sangre if you do! 


End file.
